Who Am I?
by Gamzee Meowkara
Summary: You don't remember a thing. Heck, you don't remember your own name. Yet, these strangers come and care for you. You are having the ride of your life trying to figure out what your place in life is, let alone what happened before the accident.
1. Who, What, How, Where, When?

Okay guys, this story is going to be…confusing. I am making this as detailed as I can, and sort of a 'solve it as you go' type of story. So, bear with me on this interesting intro.

All you remember seeing last time was a flash of light out of the corner of your eye, before it left with the rest of the remaining day light. It was black for awhile. All you can really remember waking up is having a very long dream. The dream seemed so short when you woke, but when you were asleep it seemed like months at a time.

You look around the room to realize you are the only one there. The room is mostly white. The only color in the room was the light blue sky outside your open window. A few puffy white clouds were drifting about, so it seemed like a typical late summer day. Was it summer still? You remember it was winter when you fell asleep.

Where are you anyways? This wasn't your room. At least, you don't think so. You're having trouble recalling what your own room looked like. This room seemed different, though. You look to the sleek white night stand next to you. A silver clipboard with a few notes lay on top of it.

You slowly reach to retrieve it, but your arm refuses to budge without stinging with intense pain. You look at your arm. It's got plenty of white cloths wrapped around it. It's not a cast, but it covers you up enough to hide your entire arm and up your shirt. Both of your arms are like this.

You slowly and cautiously put your arm back beside you in defeat. You must see what's on this clipboard. You slowly scoot yourself to the edge of the bed and stretch your head as far as you can. You get your head to reach the desk and try to use your mouth to grab the clipboard. You bite and snap, but your teeth don't reach the item. You're just inches away when-

The freshly painted white door slams open. You look up from the night stand to see a short black haired, grey skinned, cat like girl with triangle acute horns.

"You're…awake?" The girl squeaked.

You say nothing. There's nothing to be said, after all. You don't remember this adorable small troll. You slowly seat yourself back onto your bed like before. The girl cautiously approaches you with a single red rose held in her claws.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked shyly.

You don't know why she is asking this. You just had a short nap. Wherever you fell asleep, that is. The girl frowned and sighed as she looked down at her flower. She spun it in circles in between her fingers and said nothing more. You better cheer her up, you feel bad for being so silent.

"I…" You manage to croak.

The girl looked up at you hopefully. You sit up a little to try and speak better. For some reason, you just feel slightly unused to speaking. That must've been a long nap for sure.

"I…" You clear your throat. "I'm fi-fine."

Nepeta gives you a little smile in delight. You smile weakly back, unsure why she is so happy. You need to know your new friend's name.

"Wh-what's your name?" You ask.

"You…" The girl's smile faded. "You don't know?"

The cat girl begins to tear up. Oh no, don't cry little alien thing! You nervously bare your teeth and suck in air and look around. Hurry, pacify the girl with something!

Clipboards are not an option right now. You can't even reach it. There is a lovely slim, tall, white cream vase by it that holds some daisies. Despite your useless arm, you slump it over to the vase and take the daisies. You shakily thrust them forward towards the depressed girl.

"H…Here." You manage to say through the pain, hoping the girl will be satisfied.

The girl looked up at you, then the flower. She looked back down at her hands and began to cry again. You panic as the girl begins to cry and try to say some words to comfort her.

"I'm sorry!" You say, panicking.

The girl sniffs and wipes her eyes with her long green jacket sleeve. She looks down at the now partially wet red rose as she tries to calm her shaky breathing down.

"N…Name?" You ask softly.

The girl looks up at you and says the next sentence depressingly. "I'm Nepeta."

You nod and think nicely of the name. It sure is an odd name. Nepeta sat on the bed beside you as you struggle to sit up. She sets your shoulders and back upright and you relax.

"Since we are re-meeting," Nepeta sighed. "What's your name?"

You open your mouth to say so, but you automatically close it. What is your name? You crease your eyebrows together as you think. Why can't you remember? This is so embarrassing, does this happen to anyone else?

"It's okay," Nepeta giggles a little, leaving you confused.

"Where…Where am i?" You ask yet another question.

"You're in the hospital. It's a long story," Nepeta summarizes.

"Oh." Do you like the hospital, is it your home? Just go with it.

"You'll be leaving soon, to go see your furriends again!" Nepeta said happily.

You have friends? That's pretty cool. Purrhaps you can ask those guys more things about this weird place.

Ahem, you mean perhaps.

There was a knock at the open door, as a bushy haired ram horned girl in a tattered skirt waits with a few people behind her. Nepeta jumps off the bed, making it shift and you groan in distress. Your legs wobble on the shaking bed as your arms flail a bit.

"Nepeta, be careful." A strong looking sweaty troll warns.

Nepeta gasps and looks back at you. "I'm sorry!"

You nod in understanding, despite your arms burning with pain. The strong troll hugged Nepeta towards his chest as if to protect her from you. Why would that man distrust you? You don't even remember him.

"Is he stable enough to leave?" The strong troll asks.

"That reminds me, Equius. He seems purrfect!" Nepeta assures. "I spent a whole five minutes with him,"

"Are we able to leave with our friend?" The ram horned girl asks hollowly.

"Check the clipboard, Aradia." Equius insists.

Aradia, it was. That's a pretty name, you guess. Aradia makes her way to the nightstand beside you, and takes the silver clipboard. She scans the writing and looks back at the group.

"It says we are all free to take him home." Aradia smiled at you warmly.

"Where?" You had to ask.

"You are going back home. Don't you remember?" Aradia reminds.

You don't respond. There are just too many questions reeling through your half witted mind. Aradia begins to look concerned. She turns towards Nepeta.

"Is he alright?" Aradia asks curiously.

Nepeta was rubbing against Equius' chest and purring and looked up at Aradia before stopping.

"He…can't remember anything." Nepeta explains. "He's got amnesia,"

"Oh, that isn't a positive thing." Aradia frowns.

Wait, you lost your memory? That makes no sense! You are in denial. You remember everything perfectly fine. You remember who you are! Wait…no you don't. Okay, that stuff happens. You certainly remember who all these people are! Well, not exactly. You don't recognize anybody including that clownish looking troll and a duo horned looking guy in the back but…maybe you never met them before. Alright, screw it. You did lose your memory.

"If…I may interrupt," You begin, choosing your words carefully. "I do think I am in need of an explanation?"

Aradia looks back at you the same time everyone else does. Maybe the subject is too sensitive to poke at this moment.

"It's my fault," The duo horned troll says bitterly.

"No, it's not, Sollux. I promise, you had nothing to do with this." Aradia reassures.

"Can I please get an explanation?" You repeat patiently.

Silence once again fills the room. How come whenever you speak, everybody goes quiet? You're not that awkward, are you?

"I'm really going to have to get used to this," The clownish troll chuckles.

"Gamzee, shut up and let's just get him out of here." A Scorpio snaps.

Gamzee ignores the insult from the spider girl and walks casually over to you. He pushes Aradia out of the way and picks you up baby style. Aradia shakes her head.

"Gamzee, let your friend walk." Aradia sighs tiredly.

"Alright, bro, your wish is my command, I guess." Gamzee carelessly slumps you out of his arms.

Your feet touch the floor and bend under the new pressure. You gasp and barely catch yourself by slinging your arms over the bed post and hoisting yourself up. Your legs wobble a little. Man, these things feel weird. Your legs are slightly numb and feel like twigs in grey skinny jeans.

Gamzee chuckles and watches you. You shoot him an annoyed glare in detest. You rise and finally support yourself with a sturdy stance and wait for anybody to say something. It's still quiet.

"Shall we…" You think of a few words for a few moments. "Leave soon?"

"Course we can." Aradia smiles mildly.

You shakily make your way towards the door as everyone begins to move away from you and leave. What's up with them? Didn't Nepeta say they were your furriends?

Ahem. You mean friends.

All five of you make it to the elevator in a few minutes. Gamzee told you all about elevators on the way down the halls. He sure has a positive outlook on everything.

As you stand in the corner of the elevator you glare at all the buttons. The button labeled 'LOBBY' was glowing once Nepeta pressed it. This intrigues you. Do they all glow like this?

You press a button out of curiosity. Nobody reacts badly to it; they don't even notice your button pushing. The button you pressed glows brightly now. The light was just so pretty…

You press another. You smile at the light. It reminds you of a few memories you manage to scrape together.

You recall a late pitch black night on a field; not even the moon made the sky all that brighter. You were with a girl. You paid no mind to the girl, feeling sadistic towards her at the moment. You complained about the night being boring as ever, about no stars are present. As you gaze at the blank sky, lights appear.

You distinctly remember that they were not stars; the town was too smoggy for stars. But you looked back at the girl whom you don't remember anymore, and she grinned wildly held an open jar. She had released fireflies. Fireflies were acting as stars for the night. You don't know why, but you remember a warm feeling of comfort. Happiness even came to mind. For the first time in months, you smiled.

As that memory fades, you continue to stare at the elevator buttons. Their glow was a beautiful reminder of your old forgotten friend. Then, the elevator came to a stop and the lights' luminous appeal burnt out.

It's too bad those lights went away. But everyone is leaving now, you should follow them. After all, they are your guide. The unfamiliar Virgo talked with a lady at the front desk, and signed you out.

You didn't remember seeing this pretty troll with the unanimous group. She had a red skirt, black short sleeve with a longer shirt underneath, and jade lipstick. You don't remember her at all.

The group of strangers takes you outside into the late summer afternoon's rays. You look up at the sun curiously before the Virgo shields your eyes and pulls you along.

"Do not gaze at the sun," The girl says calmly. "Your eyes will burn out,"

"How comforting of you to say," The Scorpio came up again.

"Vriska, I respect you, but please let me be." The Virgo says patiently. "I must re-teach our comrade here."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone. But Kanaya, I swear if you do anything red or flushy for him, I'll smack you." Vriska warns.

"Understood, but I must remind you that I have no red feelings for him," Kanaya reassures.

Vriska huffed in amusement and disbelief and strode ahead as you continue to ask yourself various questions. Why is the sun so bad to look at? Who are those girls, anyways? What's flushed or red feelings mean?

The group tugs you onto what they called 'a city bus'. It sure was weird, seeing even more strangers. You sat on the city bus seat beside Nepeta. You met her first since your awakening, so you trust her the most.

"So, you're going back to your furriend's house!" Nepeta says with a purr before looking at you. "How do you feel?"

You look down at your lap as you focus. Feelings…what are you feeling? Uh…what's the word?

"C…Confused?" You manage to say.

"Oh, right." Nepeta said sadly. "You don't remember."

"Can i…" You try to find an accurate word. "Have a refresh option on what happened?"

Nepeta shrugged for an okay. "I don't want to give up too much. The doctors told me before I saw you to not tell you a lot. They want you to learn on your own so you will advance instead of be filled with useless information. But I can tell you a few things,"

"Oh," You say, trying to understand that whole sentence. "Okay, go ahead."

"You see," Nepeta began. "You were out on the lawn in your friend's front yard. It was a bit snowy stormy out, and there was lightning. The lightning didn't hit you, but it hit a large tree you were sitting under. The tree began to collapse, so you covered your head with your arms. The tree hit your arms so bad they broke, and the force was still strong enough to put you into unconsciousness."

Wow. You must've gotten slammed into amnesia. Literally, too, you guess.

"Your old pal Terezi came out, feeling bad for you for other reasons. She wanted to check up on you. But she found you face first into the snow. She told us and we immediately took action. And after you got checked into a hospital, you woke up for a short time and talked with us. Then the next time you fell asleep, you never woke up again. You got into a coma. Fur months, I mean. You finally woke up today, when I was coming to drop of some flowers." Nepeta adds.

"And now, what's going on now?" You ask.

"Now…you've developed amnesia and it seems you can't remember a thing. We're taking you back to John's house for a celebration, actually. Since you're awake, and all we ought to party our tails off." Nepeta giggles.

"That sounds…" Crap. What's a celebration?! "Pleasant?"

Nepeta smiles softly and looks out the window. You look too, curious to what you're passing. Several white homes passed by until you stopped at a corner by a huge crater where a factory used to be.

All your familiar guides got up. Nepeta stood up and signaled for you to go. You stood up and stumbled off the bus with everyone else. The bus pulls away as you take a look around.

"This isn't a house… is it?" You ask.

"No, this isn't a house, silly!" Nepeta mews. "The house is around the corner!"

You sigh with relief, glad you are not sleeping a huge crater for the night. The other trolls begin to walk away from you. You run up to them and catch up with the Virgo from before as Nepeta joined Equius.

"So…do I know this person we are celebrating with?" You ask unsurely.

Kanaya looks at you sympathetically and nods. "Yes, you do."

"Did I know him just in the past, or do I still know him?" You rephrase.

"You used to know him," Kanaya corrects.

All of you walk up to a house, where a huge old tree with a tire swing has been snapped and knocked over. All of you walk to the front porch, as Kanaya rings the doorbell.

"Coming, wait up!" A young boy calls from inside.

The door swings open, and you come face to face with a buck toothed boy nerd.

"Hey!" The boy smiles happily. "Come on in, everybody's waiting!

So how is it? It's kind of confusing right now, but it's going to clear up. ^. ^ Review on your honest thoughts!


	2. Who ?

Okay guys, you've really surprised me on how observant you are, but don't think you're quite right just yet.

You stare face to face with this unfamiliar boy as he tries to keep his smile up. You look at him puzzled, and wonder why he is so upbeat about strangers invading his home.

John's smile faded a little at your confusion. He makes eye contact with somebody behind you and mouths a few words. Nice, you can't translate this odd child's words because you suck period at lip reading. Or at least, you forgot how to read lips. All you catch from John's lips is: 'Thanks for bringing him over for me'.

The small boy shoots various looks and glares over your shoulder and makes plenty of hand gestures. After about five minutes, the kid looks back at you, steps aside cautiously, and lets you and your new comrades inside.

"Come on in and make yourselves at home. The rest of your troll buddies are sitting around waiting," The black haired boy reminds as he shut the door.

You flinch and look back regretfully once you hear the door slam shut. This kid is unfamiliar…yet you can remember a morsel of his name. It starts with a J…was it a J? No, maybe it started with a D? No, wrong again! Ugh, think stupid, think!

Joseph! No… Joanne! That's a girl name you think. James-Jerry…maybe it does start with a D. Was it Daniel? Maybe Dave or Don…okay, it did start with a J and you know it. What was it- oh yeah! John was this boy's name. Wow, took you long enough. If only you could remember your own name…you would trade in all these strangers' names for your own. You're just too afraid of these people to ask for it.

John walks around you away from the door and started socializing with new trolls. Who were these guys? You saw a few humans, too. Let's meet the humans first; you're a bit afraid of trolls at the moment. They just deter you.

You attempt to casually stride up to John and the new guys, and end up tripping over yourself and stumbling to the small group with a loud thud and a nervous laugh.

"Oh, hello there," A short blonde haired girl says politely.

"H…Hi," You manage to mumble.

John smiles at you, and utters something out of the corner of his mouth to the girl. Her eyes slightly widen and she nods in understanding. You begin to feel like the gossip is commencing, and avoid the awkward idea that you remember utterly nothing. Hurry, what do boys like? Think fast, kid! These guys are getting quieter! Wait, there's a girl too! What do they have in common? Uh oh, you're in deep social crap now!

"So, how about that sun, it's bright." You say before mentally choking yourself.

"Uh…yes, I do believe the sun is rather blinding." The girl says awkwardly.

"I … know that now…"You trail off. Oh man! Oh man! This is bad! You can't think of anything smart to say!

"Rose, how about you stay here and socialize while I go get us some drinks?" John says, breaking the ice.

Rose was her name! Wow, you're learning so much today. At least you now know the name of the girl that thinks you are an absolute moron.

John steps out of the group to make it a twosome, and gets going to the snack table where the two trolls you haven't met yet stand.

"If I must intrude," Rose begins, catching your attention. "May I ask how you were talked into coming here?"

Oh dang it. This chick talks smart. "Uh… I was um… sick of that hospital. It was boring," You say carefully.

"I see. A large white room does not seem very amusing. If you didn't remember, my name is Rose Lalonde. We were and I still say are great friends," Rose says with a small smile.

"Oh…how long have we known each other?" You ask. "I mean, if we uh…ever had a past with each other."

"We've been through a lot. I wasn't with you the entire time we were facing trouble, though. We did have our pleasant chats." Rose says with a sigh. "I wish you would remember already, this is getting rather awkward."

"I'm sorry," You apologize instinctively. "It's just; I must've been really stupid before. More stupid than now, I mean, for not staying with you the entire time."

"No, you were not stupid before or now." Rose says, shaking her head. "You were pretty cool."

"Hey, got the punch!" John interrupted, holding three cups in his hands just barely.

"What took you so long, John?" Rose asks as she takes a cup from her friend.

"Gamzee spiked it with faygo and sopor slime. I had to fix it with a brand new batch." John explains.

"Oh, dear that is not good at all. Did anyone drink it before you noticed?" Rose asked.

"Yeah…I think Sollux did." John winced.

"Is he alright?" Rose asks calmly.

"For now, I guess." John scoffs a little at the lie.

Who's Sollux? Hmm, must be another annoying stupid little troll. You look around and try and guess. You know who Vriska, Nepeta, Kanaya, Equius, Gamzee, Aradia, John and Rose are. About About six others were not recognizable. Eliminate your guess by actions. From the sound of it, faygo and sopor slime sound a bit dangerous. From your guess at John's little giggle at the comments, it might not be too serious, so maybe the content just makes the drinkers silly? That must be it. Look for a silly stranger.

As Rose and John talk, you wander away to explore the people.

You see a human with long black hair and circular glasses arguing with two fishy looking guests. Not them, they're too serious.

Next! You see Vriska tormenting a bull horned boy as he weeps. No, much too sad.

We are onward to our next guest group of investigation. You see Aradia and that duo horned guy from before by the punch bowl. Okay, so far so good. Your suspicions may be right. Aradia seems completely fine seriousness wise, but she looks concerned. You see why, once glancing from a distance. Her Gemini friend is stumbling around her with a cup, cackling and occasionally falling to the floor to roll around on the carpet.

That must be our victim. You witness the effect of the faygo and sopor slime combo as Aradia also sits idly by on the table. Eventually, Aradia gets sick of the shenanigans. She gets off the table and snatches Sollux's hand to drag him to Gamzee who is now in a tug a war with Vriska over the bull boy. As Sollux gets dragged along, he drops his cup and it spills on the carpet.

Oh, that's not good at all. You just met John, and you don't want to be blamed for this. Even if it wasn't your fault in any way, you don't want to take your chances. You walk over to the punch spill and pick the cup up.

There's some punch left inside it. Should you try it? No way, you saw what happened! You sniff the drink just out of curiosity. It smells like sugar and water. That must be the faygo's scent over powering the pie's fragrance.

Oh man, but this stuff smells like heaven. Sollux had a whole cup, so that's why he is so weird. One taste can't be as hazardous. You sit on the table and slosh the single gulp of punch around in the cup. Yeah, it'll be okay.

"Here goes nothing," You utter to yourself.

You put the plastic red party cup to your lips and drink the rest. Wow, this stuff tastes awesome. It tastes like sugar and caffeine, and desserts at the same time! You can't even remember what that tastes like until now! You feel slightly dizzy, but it wears off within moments. You got to get your hands on the recipe. If you're careful with the drink, you won't over do it like Sollux.

You look around on the table. Which one is faygo, and which one is pie? You better guess, huh? Gamzee might not want to share his recipe, so you must guess. You snatch a small bottle of red soda. You can't read the label, because you forgot how to read period. You get your cup, scoop some new punch inside, and then dump the soda in with it. You look around once more. There's some pie. There's a note on it. You pick it up to try and read it.

DO NOT EAT THIS. IT WILL BE VERY BAD FOR BOTH OF US IN THE END.

You can't read that junk. The font is too fancy, ah! Or, you're just stupid. Yeah, just take it. You take the whole pie and stuff it into your cup. You look inside and see the liquid is few and there are pie chunks everywhere over powering it. You slosh it around at it all evens out. Perfect.

You're about to put it up to your mouth when-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

You ignore this random screeching, and drink your punch. It tastes just like the last time, perfection in a nutshell. This drink was full of...full of...MIRACLES. Yes, this drink was so miraculous, you had to share it!

You put the cup down and you are about to join the party again when your head begins to ache. You try to get off the table, but it feels like it's moving side to side violently. You get off the table, but not by simply standing up. You attempt to stand, but your legs give up and you simply slump off the table and onto the floor on your back.

You hear footsteps rapidly approaching you. You see blurs of a single person moving around you vastly. You can't keep up with the movements, but your vision is slowly clearing up.

"Dude, are you okay? Answer me, are you okay!"

"Heh heh...hiiiii..." You smile.

"Oh man...It's me, John! Snap out of it, bro!"

It's John. He must be freaking out fairly loudly, because you hear more voices and feet approaching you. You try to move your head to simply look, but it swerves and slumps onto its side in defeat.

"What happened?" Vriska asks and walks up to you behind your head.

"The punch was spiked, that's what!" Sollux snarls. "Gamzee, I'm going to kill you!"

"Bro, please calm down. It wasn't me this time. At least I fixed you," Gamzee chuckles.

"Either way, our friend here is on the train to high town!" Sollux complains.

"I thought I fixed that punch!" John whines.

"Obviously not," Sollux says, pointing to you angrily.

"Ugh, I drank some myself! I swear it was okay before." John reassures.

"John, I know what happened now." Rose spoke up.

"What?" John asked.

"The pie's gone. He put it in himself. I thought you said he didn't remember anything?" Rose asked. "How could he remember how to spike punch of all things?"

"I'm positive he doesn't. He's just too stupid to know what those things do right now, should we lock him in my room while the pie takes its course?" John suggests.

"Yeah, that would be wise. I hate to lock up our returning guest, but it's only necessary." Rose sighs.

No! No way are you going to be locked up in a boring old room again! You pull yourself to sit up, making your head throb and your arms ache as your sight continues to blur.

"I'm not gnoin bkack!" You slur.

"Aww, look at him!" Vriska laughs and elbows Kanaya.

"Sh…Shtup you … you piethe of blubbering c-cacklcing crud!" You stand up and sway slightly.

"Okay, somebody grab him before anything gets worse." Vriska stifles a mean laugh.

You feel too strong forces grip your forearms as you fall forward, just barely catching you. Your vision is clearing up now, and you can see that everybody is watching you intently with disbelieving glares.

You don't know why, but this is suddenly so funny to you. Look at all these weirdoes! You don't even know them and they think they can just baby sit you! You try to hold back a squeamish smile as your lips threaten to curl. The strong hands begin to pull you back, away from the crowd. You can't take it anymore. You can't keep your mouth closed. You begin laughing out of context. Within no time, you're cackling madly and kicking your feet as you're dragged away.

"Equius, be careful with him!" Nepeta calls.

"I'm sure he can take it, Nepeta." Equius assures from behind.

You look back to see Equius was the one dragging you. You still find this gut busting hilarious, and cackle louder and louder even if your stomach is beginning to hurt. You don't stop though.

Equius shakes his head at you and opens a door in the hallway. Your arms are aching from being dragged around, yet you continue to laugh it off. You try to catch your breath as Equius takes you inside.

"Hey, hey buddy," You say, still laughing slightly as you catch your breath. "Can you bring me something?"

Equius throws you onto a fluffy bed, which you land on badly but you don't care at the moment. You sit up a little.

"What do you want, low blood?" Equius asks tiredly.

"Bring me…." You grin and giggle. "Some punch!"

Equius rolls his eyes and leaves as you laugh again. He leaves you and shuts the door before you hear a click. You stop laughing. Did he just lock the door on you?

You get up and race to the door. You use your sore arms to reach to the door knob and rattle it. Yup, that sick little muscle man locked this door good and tight from the outside.

"HEY! YOU LOCKED THE DOOR!" You yell furiously, as you continue to beat on the knob.

You hear plenty of laughing from outside mocking you. Those little jerks! You just met them and accepted them, and once you get happy enough to party with some silly pie punch and they lock you up! You slump onto the floor and on your butt in angry defeat. You hear the laughing settle down and some more chatting commence. Why those selfish turds!

"OPEN THIS DOOR, I'M SORRY!" You yell, losing control of your emotions.

You hear nothing responding to you. Only separate conversations. You ought to eaves drop. You hear John talking outside the door to somebody. You press your ear against the door.

"Yeah, I wish he could've remembered us." John says sadly.

"It's alright, John. He'll remember next time." You hear Vriska comfort badly.

"He's just…my best bro." John utters.

"Yeah, well who cares. He's going to be best bros with somebody else now." Vriska says edgily.

"No he's not. He would never do that!" John defends.

"John, he forgot you, remember?" Vriska reminds coldly.

"No he didn't! Ever since that accident, he's been quiet around me, that's all!" John snaps.

"John, stop denying the truth. Your best bro is gone." Vriska retorts.

"But Vriska, it's not fair…" John croaks as if he's going to cry.

"I know. You've just been through so much with that Strider kid. He always acted better than me and cool and crap, but I kind of respected him," Vriska admits.

"I know. Dave's been really weird since that day. It'll get better though, right?" John asks.

"I don't know, but I'll be here." Vriska says.

"I want the old Dave to come back," John says finally.

You took your ear away from the door and sit with your back against the door now. Who's Dave? Is he somebody that lost their memory too the same day you did? Is he your friend? Is he your enemy? Or is Dave… you?

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! What now, mystery solvers?


	3. What ?

Okay guys, so if you didn't catch this: There are two big possibilities that the reader is either Karkat or Dave.

You've been thinking things through for over an hour in the room. Soon enough, you get bored. You take a look around. This room is way too familiar to ignore. The white bed, the computer, the stupid movie posters, the starry pattern chest and prankster knick knacks everywhere just teased your memory. Whose room was this? It must be John's, since you are in fact at his house.

You stand up from your spot and start to snoop around. You first head to the desk where the computer sits. You take a seat in the office chair and look at all the software surrounding you. What's this?

You carefully pick up the computer mouse, and scan it curiously. It's small and simple, so you get bored of it and inspect the key board. Now this thing has plenty of buttons to push. You press a random one out of curiosity, and the screen in front of you lights up.

You flinch at the sudden bright light, but look to it soon. Just like the elevator buttons, the screen has a wonderful glow. There's a picture on the screen, though. You look closer to see programs and a photo of a badly photo shopped slime ghost.

How boring. You pick up the keyboard off of the desk and inspect all the sides of it to find nothing amusing. You look at the desk to see that a photo was hiding where the keyboard used to be placed. You toss the keyboard aside onto the floor with a clash and take the picture.

It's dim, but you can make out one person on a field. Lots of little yellow lights with wings were drifting around a thin curvy figure. You recognize the single figure to be holding a stick with a dragon head on the top. It was the girl from your memory reoccurrence on the elevator. She had red slim glasses, and the weirdest wide grin you could ever imagine.

Did you take this photo? You must have, since you were there. You saw a finger barely drifting on the picture. This must be your finger. You must've taken this photo after the girl showed you the fireflies, and John must've somehow gotten it. Who is this girl? Her face is vaguely familiar, just picking at your memory.

You look at the desk to see two more pictures. You set the one you are holding aside by the fallen and now broken keyboard. You take one of the extra photos.

It's a picture of another weird looking troll. You don't remember this one, it's just a pissed off looking one with nubby horns. Who is this douche bag? He's crossing his arms fussily as another boy by him with platinum blonde hair shoves a red Christmas hat onto his head.

Wait, what's Christmas? Of all things, how do you remember that? You just know it's a Christmas hat…the holiday just seems to ring a bell. There's a window near the two unfamiliar kids in the photo. Outside the window is a hoard of snow and a tree equipped with a tire swing. Is this what Nepeta was talking about on the bus? Was that the tree that would soon break your arms and knock you out in the future of the past photo? Nepeta said it was at a furriend's house.

Ahem, you mean friends. Dang it, Nepeta and your foolish cat puns.

You look out the window to see the snapped and broken tree lying in the sunset. You compare it to the tree in the picture. You put them side by side, to see they are the same tree. So, you were hit in that front lawn. You were struck by that tree on Christmas after you got photos taken. We are slowly solving this. Now we need to know why you were out there alone.

You put that photo to the side to look at the final one. It's of that old nubby horned twit and a fishy looking hipster. It must've been Christmas during this photo too, because Mr. Nubby Horns was wearing the same red Christmas Santa hat. He didn't appear too happy in this photo either, because he was hissing and clawing at the hipster as he held what was most likely the last cookie in the air high above him.

You toss this photo out of your way too, not remembering any of these guys. Are there any pictures of you? Wait...What do you even look like? You scan the room to find no mirrors.

What do you look like, though? You look down at your hands. They're still covered in gauze. Your arms are burning from your previous foolish actions of abusing them. You can't possibly take them off now, or the supports also wrapped inside will give out and your arms will hurt even more.

You better compare what you're wearing to the people in the photo. You know you're not wearing a ridiculous holiday hat, and you most likely do not have nubby horns. You look at your pants. They're just dark grey jeans. Your shirt isn't one you remember seeing at all, it looked like a shirt the hospital supplied you with. A long sleeve light blue shirt is what it was. Ugh, this is impossible!

You look around in the desk drawers now. You find a weird looking black thin box. You pick it up and look over it. Your weak memory tells you what this is. It's a tape, for watching. Where can you watch it? You can't believe this. This stupid tape is here just for glaring, not using. How useless!

Your anger is interrupted by laughing outside and the door knob rattling. Are they letting you out? Yes! It's been so long and boring! You still hold the tape as you rush to the door and wait eagerly as the door knob jiggles.

"Okay, it's been more than a few hours." A girl says excitedly.

"So, you're sure he's stable?" You hear a boy ask in a wavy accent.

"He was never stable," The girl giggles.

"I mean to say, do you think he'll be hawing random emotional fits anymore?"

"Oh. Nah, I'm sure he's calm now."

The door opens, and you were too close to it. The door slams into your nose, making you scream and stumble back to hold your throbbing face. Two sea dwellers step in and glare at you as you moan and hold your face in your hands.

"Are you okay?" The girl asks, concerned.

"NO!" You yell suddenly. "You just nailed me with a door, idiot!"

She shrinks back at your outburst, and begins to tear up. You look up from the floor at the fish girl as her ever present frown begins to tremble.

"I'm sorry, please don't cry…" You groan.

You look at the boy, who you instantly remember. He was that weird hipster from that photo! Huh. It's a small world after all. He stares at you bluntly as his friend begins to sob.

"What?" You let go of your nose finally, once the throbbing has ceased some.

"You're bleeding," He says.

"What's blood?" You ask, confused.

You slowly bring your hand up to feel your face. You feel wetness at your lip, trailing from your nose. That door must've made this substance somehow. You look down at your hand to see red liquid. Perfect.

You look up at the two strangers. Make that one, the girl just walked out on you crying her eyes out.

"What is this?" You ask, showing the kid your red hand.

"It's called blood. The door hit you so hard that it came out of your nose."

"Good job, it hurt!" You whine.

"Sorry. I promise that hit w-was not on porpoise." He shakes his head.

"What's your name?" You ask.

"Oh, right. Your memory…" He trails off, leaving you a bit frustrated.

"Is that your name, or are you stalling?" You frown.

"Right, call me Eridan." He introduces.

"Hello Eridan…" You sigh. "What was up with that other girl? She's crying, and I kind of feel bad."

"You mean Fef? Yeah, she's a bit of a sensitive one. It's really okay, though. She gets ower things quickly." Eridan explains.

"Um…so can I get something for my face now?" You ask as your nose continues to sputter more blood.

"Fine, come w-with me." Eridan makes his way out the door.

You follow obediently, and down the halls. As you look into the living room, you see that half the party has left. Only John, Feferi, Equius and Nepeta remain either on the couch or cleaning up on the floor.

John was wiping down the now empty snack table with a rag when he looked up and saw you walking behind Eridan. He stopped you before you could reach your destination.

"Are you alright? Do you remember anything from before?" John interrogates.

"I only remember you locking me in a boring room for only the entire party," You say, feeling upset still at the boy.

"It was for your own good…you were having some emotional fits and laughing issues." John stifles a suppressing laugh.

You don't smile. This isn't funny. They invited you to a party, and completely ruined it for you. These jerks were just plain rude.

As the silence stretched on, Eridan came back into the room with some gauze. John glared at the kid.

"Did you just snoop through my cupboards?" John asks.

"Obwiously it w-was just to help our friend. I hit him w-with the door on accident," Eridan explained and handed you the white material.

"You could've asked!" John complained.

As the two bickered, you inspected the stuff. What was this? Do you just shove it up your nose, or what? Maybe you wrap it around the area. But it's your nose, how will that work? You begin to wrap the gauze around your whole face, since most of its covered in blood anyways.

Now all you could see is white. This stuff doesn't even help! It completely blinds you! Ugh… how frustrating. You hear the bickering stop suddenly. Then you hear some giggles turn into loud laughter.

"What?" You ask.

"That's not how you use gauze. Here, let me help." John laughs and begins to take the material away from your eyes.

John sits you down on the couch and helps you use the gauze properly. He explains what happened to you before you were locked up, and what happened afterwards.

"So, what time of year is it?" You ask once the gauze is set properly.

John sits back on the couch and sighs. "It's September thirtieth. It's almost been a year since your incident."

Now's your chance! "So, what exactly happened during that whole season?"

John stays silent for a moment. "I'm not sure if I should tell you, the doctors said-"

"It's fine. I've already learned plenty of what happened. I just want to uh…fill some voids."

"Like what? What have you learned?"

"That it happened last Christmas in your front yard."

"Yeah, do you know how though?"

"Nepeta said the tree was struck by lightning and fell on me."

"Yes, so what's more to know?"

"Why was I out there?"

"Oh. Uh…"

"Come on. How can I solve anything more? There's no evidence."

"I guess. You were feeling kind of mad, and you didn't really want to talk to anyone, especially me at the moment. So you went outside to sit under that tree and let it all out alone. Before I knew it, Terezi was telling me that you weren't breathing."

"Who's Terezi?"

"She's … your really close friend. You're like, best friends but I think you're getting something more now."

"Hmm. What does she look like?"

"She has red glasses, wears black everything, she's a troll, has weird walking stick because she's blind, and a Libra sign on her shirt."

"I saw her in your pictures. Who's best friend is she?"

"I think she's either Karkat or Dave's best friend."

"Dave? Karkat?"

"Yeah, Dave used to be my best bro. Karkat used to be my best bro too. They've both forgotten all about me now."

"Since when did either of them forget about you?"

"Christmas was the day Dave stopped doing things with me."

This is weird. Is John referring to you in another person, because he isn't allowed to give up everything yet? Or are you not Dave, and he's simply telling you about him? No, the coincidences are too close. You got to ask John now.

"Am I still your best bro?" You ask.

"Of course you are, you're always my best bro. I just don't know if you are willing to start over our long friendship." John says tiredly.

You sit idly by and think. So, you could also be Karkat. This is very interesting. You must ask to meet one of these boys, so you can decide whether you are the other or not.

"Can I meet Dave sometime? Or can I meet Karkat?" You ask.

"You can't meet either of them," John sighs.

"Why can't I see them?" You snap.

"You can't see them because none of them care enough to even see me anymore." John says.

You look down at the tape from earlier. Maybe this can cheer John up. You look back up to see John is gone. Equius is on the couch though, with Nepeta sleeping in his lap.

"You locked me in a room," You say sadly.

"I'm sorry, it was to keep my morail safe," Equius explained as he pet Nepeta's head. "How can I make up for that?"

You show him the video tape. He shrugs and takes it and looks at its label. His expression softens slightly.

"What is it?" You ask.

"It's the recording of you," Equius says. "You, while you were in the hospital for the first day."

"But..wasn't i in a coma?"

"Yes. This was the single day you were awake before that."

"Can I watch it?" You perk up.

"Yes." Equius whispers.

Equius gently places Nepeta aside without waking her and takes the tape to the television. He slips in the tape into the VCR and sets up the television screen. He sits back down and puts Nepeta back in his lap.

The television flashes on. The quality sucks, but you can make out who is who. The camera turns around to face John. He smiles and waves.

"Hey, I'm the camera man! We're going to check up on our favorite broken buddy!" John laughs.

The camera turns back around to face Rose and a nerdy looking girl with long black hair. She grins like John, and waves kindly to the camera. Rose smiles slightly in response.

"This is Rose and Jade, say hi guys." John says from behind the camera.

"Hi!" Jade waves happily.

"Hello," Rose greets nicely.

"Let's get this hospital party started!" John says too eagerly.

"John. That's not appropriate when your dear friend is in the hospital." Rose corrects.

"Sorry…I'm just excited." John apologizes and chuckles.

Rose slowly opens the door as Jade blocks the inside view also. John takes himself and the camera in to see the hospital bed is empty. The sheets are torn off and the pillows are on the floor.

"Uh…" John looks around with the camera. "Where'd he go?"

The camera is set down on the floor and John's feet appear in front of it with the other girls'. Their feet shuffle around and a new pair of feet comes up. They're only equipped with socks, and the other pairs of feet stop short when they appear.

"Oh, there you are! Nice hospital robe, dude." John compliments.

"What are you doing here?" your past self asks edgily.

"Well since you got hit with that tree and stuff we wanted to check up on you." John explains.

"Why do you all care about me all of the sudden?" You retort.

"Come on, we felt bad for not coming sooner!" Jade's voice explains.

"Jade, shut up and listen. I don't want you, John, or even Rose showing up here or my house again." You snarl.

"But … I'm sorry." John says sadly.

"I'm not!" You yell.

"Calm down, you're getting worked up over the past," Rose interrupts your anger soothingly.

"And you're taking Egdork's side. Thanks a lot,"

"Please, just let me explain," John pleads.

"No! You know what? Get out! I don't want you here!"

"I wasn't kissing her, I swear! She started it!" John yells.

"I said get out."

"It was all Terezi! She was being stupid!" John continues.

"GET OUT."

"I mean, she isn't stupid, but she was acting like it! It was to annoy Vriska, not to be romantic!" John panicked.

"I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!"

A filing cabinet is knocked over in front of the camera, causing it to shake. Papers fly everywhere, and you see John forget the camera and leave. You hear the door open and shut loudly. It's silent for a few moments before the door is opened again with a squeak.

"What was all that yelling?" A boy asks edgily. "Was it you that made John freaking cry?"

"John's being sensitive, that's all." You snarl. "He's just being over dramatic."

"You know that's not true," Rose says calmly.

"You know what, let's all just…" You see Jade's hands come to the camera and pick it up. Rose and two kids are there. It's that nubby horned troll from before and that kid with sun glasses on all the time.

"Now, can you explain why you yelled your head off at your friend?" Jade asks frustrated. "Tell me,"

Right before you could see who you were; John stepped in front of the screen.

"Why are you letting him watch this?" John asks, pointing to you strictly.

"I owed him a favor." Equius says.

"A favor, you say! Oh, that's dandy! Why don't you just re-explain to him why he hates me! So we can have all this drama all over again!" John yells.

"Do not raise your voice at me, low blood!" Equius begins to get upset when Nepeta wakes.

"Equius, please stop…" Nepeta soothes and paps her morail.

John huffs and takes the video out of the VCR player. He runs upstairs with it as you sit on the couch wondering. What if you did see who you were? What would that do? You would in fact know your name, but you wouldn't have your identity. You'd simply be a name tag with no owner.

What now!? Blame John for interrupting your identity reveal.


	4. How?

SORRY DIS IS LAAAATE! Okay, so this story might be slightly more slow because guess what? BLOODY SCHOOL STARTED GAHHH! Yes, I know. Cheer for the nerd who actually attends that place. SO! Since I am a good student, I will do all my work first and THEN the chapters. No worries, I am not an underachiever! So the chapters will be just as good. Just a tad bit slower to appear.

You watched as all the guests left that night. You wanted to go with them, but they simply pushed you back into the house and told you to stay. Seriously, they did hand motions and everything as if you were a dog. These people are ridiculous.

You slump back onto the couch for the third time and sigh. Where'd John go? Right, he ran up into his room after snatching that video tape. You better go check up on the guy.

You get up and walk upstairs to John's room. The door is shut, the lights are off and you hear whimpering. Aw man…he's crying.

You knock on his door lightly to try and catch his attention. The crying stops for a few seconds with a sniffle.

"John?" You ask concerned.

The crying starts up again. This is great. You're probably the reason he's so depressed, and you don't have the memory to know why. So why is he mad if you can't even remember? It's not your fault! Maybe if you play dumber than usual, he will tell you why you're so mad. And you might solve this identity case once and for all!

You knock on the door harder this time. "John? What are those sounds you're making?"

The door goes 'click' signaling it's been unlocked. The door cracks a sliver open and you see John's glasses lenses reflecting light and blocking his eyes.

"N-Nothing," John says in a hoarse whisper.

"Come on, tell me." You urge.

"It's…It's called crying," John admits.

"Oh. What's that?" You ask, playing along.

"It happens when you're overwhelmed with depression. Water comes out of your eyes and you sometimes whine." John sniffles.

"Why are you depressed?" You ask softly.

"B-Because of y-" John looks at your face and stops.

"You're crying because of Y-?" You cock your head.

"It's what the past you did…" John says and rubs at his eyes. "It's your entire fault and now you're just…"

John takes off his square glasses and rubs at his eyes more. You wait patiently, knowing this was truly something bothering him.

"I'm just what?" You ask.

"Now, you're just blank. I can't do a thing about it. What you did before was truly awful, and … and you saw it. You remember it now," John puts his glasses back on.

"I remember it? John, I think you're-"

"You just saw it!" John suddenly yelps.

You pause. He means the video. You were yelling your head off at those strangers. Why would you do that? Maybe you had a bipolar disorder?

"I'm sorry for before," You apologize.

"You can't do that; you don't even know what you did wrong." John sniffles.

John walked away from the door, leaving it a crack open. You stood there, wondering what could possibly be running through that mind of his. There's probably a ton more pumping through his mind than yours, so you can't exactly be critical.

You can't just let him be depressed, though. You don't remember any feelings what so ever for this kid, and you certainly don't have any now. You feel cold to him, but you want to warm up to him. It would be nice to remember what went on, so you could encourage John better. You should use your situation to persuade him to explain.

You opened the door the rest of the way with a creak and slipped inside the bed room. John is sitting with his back turned on the edge of his bed hunched over. The pale gentle light from outside crept in on his jet black hair and white tee shirt, making him glance back at you. He noticed it was you, and turned back immediately.

"Come on, John." You say softly. "How am I supposed to comfort you if I'm blind to what I did?"

John sniffled without another word. This kid is stubborn, isn't he? You suddenly remember that he is one of the most stubborn kids you've ever met.

You walk over and sit on the edge of the bed next to John, still facing the door. John doesn't react at all, he just keeps his head down. You sigh subtly and look down at your feet.

"What did I do?" You ask in a whisper.

"It was at the Christmas party." John whimpered. "Last year,"

"I know that already, what did I do? I know who, where, when but not what or how." You say slightly impatiently.

"At the party, you had a moment where you told somebody that you were sort of flushed for Terezi. It was really personal to you, and you were super embarrassed of it." John began.

"Who's 'somebody'?" You ask.

"I can't use names right now. In the story, I will call this boy, 'somebody'." John put simply.

"Kay…" You sigh.

"Then that same person you poured your heart out on got into a situation and ended up kissing Terezi. You were so upset, you didn't even yell. You were silent. You were heartbroken for the betrayal. So you just left, you left and sat out in the snow for hours. That somebody begged you to come inside, it was getting late and there was supposed to be a storm. You refused every time, and ended up screaming at somebody. You got so violent, you hit him. And then somebody went inside to let you be out of frustration. When Terezi realized what she did, after seeing all this drama, she went outside to comfort you and apologize, but you were unconscious in the snow." John finished.

John said nothing from there. You sat on the edge of the bed looking at your still feet. Then what happened in the hospital? You best not ask, John was still upset about the video.

"John, I'm sorry for hitting you." You apologize quietly.

"You can't do that. You can't even remember how you feel," John said coldly with his back turned.

"I really am," You say, sitting up straighter and looking back at him.

John goes quiet again. This must be really hard for him. If only you could remember how he feels. That is, if you ever knew. You better give him some space.

You stand up, and begin to walk in the dark when you run into something big and solid. You hit your face harshly, making you stumble back and groan. You hit the wall. You hear something drop on the floor. You hear a flip and flutter. It must've been a calendar.

You rub your face with your hand gently, remembering your arms are still in recovery. They still don't feel half bad though.

You look down to pick up the calendar and see there's a date marked in red. You pick up the calendar and look. The circled date says: CHECK UP WITH THE DR THE HOSPITAL. There's a small doodle of a happy smiley buck toothed face next to it. How cute?

Maybe it's for you? It is at the hospital, it must be. Who else would be there? Yeah, you do have some health issues….wait, what's a doctor?! Well, you'll find out tomorrow you guess.

Rate and review, guys! I'm really enjoying writing this myself. I don't mean to brag, but this story is actually the one that has the most meaning. The other stories are gag and troll fictions, so this one's actually good! :o)


	5. Where?

All you really remember from last night is the conversation and the news of your appointment, and falling asleep in the corner of John's room with an old knitted blanket.

You began feeling chills run through the holes of the knitted blanket as you woke. You looked up to see John opening the window, letting in some sunshine and early morning fresh air.

You groggily looked up and blinked your eyes some to wake yourself up. John looked out the window for awhile, obviously thinking to himself deeply. You stay put on the floor, so you could have your moment to see how John acted without knowing you were listening. What is John like without you? Was John happier before you ruined things with your accident? Honestly, you don't want to know.

Yawning, you watched John as he ruffled through his hair tiredly. John looked down with a sigh out the window and bit his bottom lip nervously. You sat up silently, and watched as he leaned out the window more. His head stuck outside. He leaned out farther until his chest poked out clearly. Oh no. He isn't! Is John going to hurl himself out the window?!

You stand up abruptly. "John, don't jump out!"

John nearly jumped out of skin rather than the window when he heard you. He hit his back on the window opening and yelped before covering himself.

"UGH! I wasn't jumping out; I was looking at the walkers!" John moans and put his head back in.

"Oh," You shrunk back and sat on the floor.

John smiled a little and chuckled to himself. You guess that was a bit clumsy of you to do. Why would John jump out the window, anyways? Ha, how stupid. You smile a little to yourself also and look down at the blanket sheepishly.

"So, we've got somewhere to go today." John announces.

You look up, remembering that you were not supposed to know that. Wait, how did you even manage to read that calendar let alone know that the date was today? You must be remembering more things now. You pretend to be shocked for the sake of peace and no explaining.

"Where are we going?"

"The good old hospital is our destination." John informs.

"That reminds me," You say, actually not acting anymore. "What's a doctor?"

"What's a doctor?" John smirks a little. "A doctor is a bro who is going to get those weird things off your arms."

Oh, good. You thought doctors would be some strange type of humanoid that touches you a ton and tends to give you odd pills. "When are we going?" You ask.

"Oh, you slept in for awhile. So get ready soon, we're leaving in a half hour." John says.

Wow. What time was it?! You can't read the clock anyways, what's the real point? To look smart while guessing what the heck those two useless lines mean?

You get up and look around. Wait, 'get ready'? You don't even have a change of clothes! You've been wearing this outfit since who knows when. You woke up in it in the hospital.

John must mean food. You can probably help yourself. You make your way downstairs and to the kitchen to invade the fridge. You open it slowly, feeling the cold invade everything on you. You shut the door swiftly, not liking the cold at all. How are you supposed to get food without freezing?

You take a deep breath and step out of the way of the fridge's door, swing it open, and quickly snatch the first thing you can touch from the side before shutting it. You glance at what you got. Milk is a start!

You twist off the cap with ease. Hooray, easy meal! Yet, it kind of smells sour. You put the small opening up to your mouth and drink the milk. Scratch that, chew it. Is milk supposed to be chunky? It doesn't taste good, that's for sure.

"No! Don't drink that, it's for my science project!" John walks in, and panics.

You sputter out the milk on the floor, not knowing what science is but you sure are disgusted. If John is that appalled, it must be gross.

You glare at the curdled mess as John hurries over and uses a mop he got from the closet to clean up. You frown at the mess and sigh. You messed up again.

"Sorry John…" You utter apologetically.

John smiles a little and laughs to himself as he mops up. What's so funny about an apology? Eh, whatever. You look around and notice a wall clock. Ugh, what's that even say!? You narrow your eyes and concentrate.

"It's about one in the afternoon." John answers, as if he could read your mind.

"Oh." You frown.

John mops up and suddenly stops and pauses for awhile. You cock your head in confusion.

"It's one…we got to go!" John drops the mop and snatches your arm, dragging you out the kitchen and snatching his shoes by the door before leaving.

John tore out the door and met up with a weird looking guy in a white outfit and fedora. Who's this..?

"Dad, we need to get him to the doctor's office! We're going to be late!" John panics.

'Dad' sighed and put the newspaper he was holding on the porch before walking back to his car. John tugged you along and walked with Dad.

John opened the door and practically shoved you in before himself. John buckled himself in with some weird black rope thing that came from the car's seat.

"What's that?" You ask curiously.

"It's a seat belt-"John pauses and looks at you.

"Huh?" is all you can say.

John takes the seat belt from your seat and tries to put it around you. It's so constricting, it's uncomfortable. You wriggle it off before John can buckle it. It slipped back into its slot with a whip.

"You need to wear it for safety." John says patiently.

"It's weird…" You mumble.

Before you know it, John wraps the belt back across your chest. Uh, no! You smack it off and John growls at you under his breath glaring at you. You stop moving and sit stiff, glaring back at him a little scared. John nods in approval and buckles the seat belt around you again.

"Good boy," John sighs.

The car was already on the road, and Dad was driving you two back up to the hospital. Dad must be knowledgeable of you too, knowing where you were being checked in.

Dad pulled up to the hospital and parked the car nicely. John unbuckled himself and opened the car door to begin getting out.

You better catch up with your friend. Hurry; take off the seat belt invention! You pull on it and it doesn't release like last time. You try to wriggle out of its grasp but it stays put; actually it tightens. You begin to whine and tug on it more as it stops short and constricts tighter.

"JOHHHHN!" You moan in distress.

John stepped away from Dad's open window outside to face you through the window. He smiles a little in amusement and opens the car door.

"Come on, you're being slow." John scoffed.

You pull on the seat belt more, trying to hurry but now its flat against your chest hardly letting you breathe. You let out a hoarse whimper.

"Oh!" John laughs and unbuckles the belt properly.

You quickly bolt away from the seat belt, not liking it anymore. John chuckled to himself before glancing back at his Dad.

"Thanks Dad, I'll just text you when we're done. You don't have to come inside," John reminded and shut the car door.

Dad drove off, and John walked you inside. You saw Nepeta, Terezi, Kanaya and Jade inside the waiting front room. They all looked up and smiled warmly.

You were sat between Nepeta and Kanaya who was next to Jade as Terezi sat in the corner by John on Nepeta's side. You now have to wait for the queue to see this doctor.

After a bit of waiting, and who truly knows how long, you were called up. John and the girls got up and lead you down a hallway after a nice lady in white also came.

You were lead down the hallways into a smaller room that only all of you had to squeeze in. The lady in white closed the door and smiled nicely with her red lips and perfect teeth. She tied her blonde curly wild hair back in a bun and checked her clip board.

"What am I doing here?" You ask, looking to Nepeta.

"Oh!" Nepeta jumped at your voice and smiled nervously. "This lady is going to check your head!"

"Also, she is taking off your arm supports." Kanaya added quietly.

"And she's checking on your head!" Nepeta repeated, making Kanaya roll her eyes.

Hmm. You guess this seems logical to you. The lady stopped looking at her clip board, set it down at gently pushed you onto the papered bench behind you. You looked at Nepeta and John, who nodded reassuringly. Terezi kept glaring at you. Why was she being so weird -?

"OUCH!"

What was that high pitched shriek?! Oh. That was you. The lady was ripping off your bandages a bit insensitively. You sighed with relief to feel the fresh air rush against your arms. They must be healed by now.

Jade giggled a little as she watched you recover from the pain. Kanaya smiled politely at her, but honestly looked annoyed by the immaturity.

"What's so funny?" You ask a little brashly.

"You just sounded girly, that's all." Jade giggles with a smile.

"Humph." You pout.

"Don't be offended, Jade was simply enjoying your brief momentum of pain," Kanaya explained.

"…." Is all you can say, because you can't understand half that lady's vocabulary?

The woman smiles a little to herself also, and writes something on her clip board. "Good job, we will be giving you your boosters in a moment, then proceed to run some memory exams."

"What's a booster?" You cock your head.

The lady chuckles to herself again and leaves studying her clip board. Seriously, what's a booster? Jade can't help but laugh again. Terezi joined in and cracked up too. Within moments, everybody was laughing except you.

"What's a booster?!" You exclaim.

"It's a shot, dummy!" Jade manages to say through her giggling.

"It's just a big needle they put in your arm, that's all!" Nepeta says. "It's just to make sure you're healthy and don't get diseases! You didn't get to take yours last time,"

You're still confused. What the crap is a needle? Nepeta playfully nuzzles you, confusing you even more. Why is she being so comforting?!

"Why can't anybody explain this to me?" You ask, frustrated.

Terezi cackles some more, still amused. "I haven't seen you this mad since Christmas!"

"Terezi, shush!" John hisses.

"I didn't actually kiss you; it was a mere joke." Terezi stifles a cackle.

You pause. So John was really that 'somebody'? You…you were betrayed by him! You loved Terezi and John knew it, and he kissed Terezi!

"You did it?" You ask, glaring at John.

John was laughing and immediately stopped and looked at you helplessly. "N-No!"

"It was, wasn't it?"

"No, it was all a big accident!"

"John, I trusted you!"

"Calm down, if you would let me explain-"

"You explained it all last night! You got me begging and apologizing when it should've been you!"

"No, you don't understand me-"

You tackled John, feeling infuriated. John's such a liar! He made you feel bad and sympathetic when you were the victim! GAH! You so don't regret smacking and screaming at this kid when you had your memory now!

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR, LIAR, AND A COMPLETE MORON!" You yell as everyone screams. "I APOLOGIZED TO YOU, AND SAT WITH YOU, AND COMFORTED YOU FOR MY MISTAKES!"

You are smacking John over and over as he shrieks. You feel hands wrapping around you and trying to pry you off. You cling onto John's throat, and yell loudly.

You hear the door click open, but you pay no mind. You're too busy trying to get revenge on John. You hear the lady scream and drop a tray. Nepeta's voice is heard next.

"Stop hurting John! Stop being so scary all the time!" Nepeta cries and weakly pulls on you.

"John's done too much to be let go so easily!" You yell.

"Stop it right now." You hear Kanaya say sternly and tug you off.

Jade jumps over to John and helps him up and cries in a panic. Terezi also helped John out and looked back at you unbelieving.

"He wasn't lying, it wasn't his fault. I didn't kiss John to kiss him; I wanted to get Vriska upset!" Terezi said coldly.

Okay, now everybody's keeping stuff from you! Now it's time to beat up Terezi for being so arrogant! You flail your arms and try to reach her but Nepeta and Kanaya are holding you back.

"What's he doing?!" The woman asks.

"He's having a fit," Kanaya explains calmly.

"I think we should help him relax, how about you?" The woman suggests raising her brows in a signaling way.

"We ought to." Kanaya sighs.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU TWO ARE TALKING ABOUT, BUT I AM GONNA SMACK THESE TWO BEFORE ANY OF THAT HAPPENS!" You scream.

Nepeta cries and pulls you into a weak hug as you flail. You calm down slightly physically, because you don't want to hurt Nepeta too bad. You're still growling and glaring and gritting your teeth, though.

"Good kitty…" Nepeta says breathing heavily from moving around too much.

You stand, making Nepeta fall off you. Kanaya's grip is still on your leg and you stumble. You kick her off roughly; due to your anger and unforgiving you are feeling quite strong.

You race over to John and Terezi and proceed to push them down. You tackle them both and you're about to hit the girl when you feel a sudden stab in your raised arm. You yelp and your arm slumps down in pain.

"WHAT DID YOU STAB ME WITH?!" You yell and look back at Kanaya as she shyly held a needle.

John quickly slid out of the way and so did Terezi. The two were on the opposite sides of you as you began to fall forward. You feel a pair of hands push you the rest of the way to the floor. You roll onto your back and look up at Nepeta and the doctor.

"Just calm down," The woman doctor sighs tiredly.

You try and sit up but your limbs epically fail to support you and you flop back down on your back. Your body is slowly betraying you and refusing to cooperate. Your limbs feel heavy and tired, you can't even move them. You lift your head to realize its heavy too, and set it back down in angst.

"I can't move!" You panic and weakly move your arms.

"Just shut your eyes, dear." The doctor sighs and Kanaya hands the used sedation needle back to her.

You see blurs of Nepeta circling you quickly and blabbing in a panic. You can't make sense of any of her words, they all come out in nonsense and mumbles to you. You felt Nepeta shaking you by your shoulders now.

"Whah…what wahs thaaaaaaaat…?" You slur and try to concentrate.

Within no time, your eye lids drag down and you're out. You officially hate needles.

SORRY! I had to put at least ONE sedation in this thing. I mean…I don't know why, but I find them really entertaining. Is that abnormal? I don't know. I just think it's funny when a person is so angry and raging and now they have no choice but to sleep. It's like: HA SUCKER!


	6. When

You groggily wake up after what seems like moments after you shut your eyes. Except you didn't wake up where you last were; you weren't on the floor anymore but a hospital bed. Your head aches with pain as you try to concentrate.

Your head spins slightly as you try to focus your vision. You're in another stupid white hospital room. Why must you always wake up in these? They're so horrible; they're always the place you wake up after an accident. Well, that last incident was not an accident actually; you actually wanted to strangle John back there.

You try to rub your eyes but you can't move your arms. They're not in pain, but they're simply bound to the bed with leather straps. How violent did you get back there?! Your legs are strapped down also. People trust you so much.

You hate this room. You hate how you're stuck here, bored yet again. You hate how you have no choice but you just lay and wait for the people that hate you to come and bother you and make you wait for your release. You hate this period of time. It's so boring, it's so hateful, and it's so old!

You can't exactly jump up and run down the halls complaining though. The straps are far too strong for you, it seems. Your arms won't budge a single inch above the bed cushion. Your legs are stiff too. You thrash around in anger and the bed slightly moves. Aha!

You thrash to the left violently and the bed scoots over. This is your ticket out! The process is slow, but you can handle it. Okay, once you get to the door you can bang on it. You can one; break the door. Or two; get the attention of somebody useful to bust you out.

You thrust yourself towards the door, making the bed scoot forward more. You scoot it further and further until the door is only a few feet away from the bed's edge. This is the perfect spot. You ought to hit the door and break it; it'll be harder to convince somebody that looks like you to help. I mean, would you help a person strapped down to a bed and yelling? No, that guy would look like a mad man. Maybe you are a mad man.

You push away that sudden thought, not wanting it to be true. You must keep your sanity.

You muster all your energy and thrust the bed one final time forward. It bangs against the door loud as thunder, but it doesn't break. You try to glance at the hit point. You chipped the paint and got a few chunks of the door off.

You thrust again, and the door lets out a loud bang in response. You hit over and over until you hear a concerned voice. It's Nepeta squeaking at you.

"What are mew doing?" Nepeta asks sounding worried.

"…" You pause.

"The door's stuck!" Nepeta frantically jiggles the door knob.

"Nepeta, I'm stuck." You sigh.

"Where are mew stuck? Is the door locked?" Nepeta asks still panicking with the door knob.

"…Nepeta, I got the bed stuck in front of the door." You say impatiently.

"Oh! Wait right there, I'm going to get help-" Nepeta begins to walk, you hear her footsteps.

"No!" You yell almost desperately.

"Wh...What?" Nepeta's feet stop.

"Don't get ANYBODY!" You order.

"Why..?" Nepeta's footsteps trail back to the door.

You roll your eyes in disbelief. "I've run out of patience for them. Just wait, I think I can get this bed to scoot backwards-"

"Why are mew even moving the bed? I thought mew were strapped down!" Nepeta whispers.

"I still am, I can just move the bed if I flail enough. Listen, I'll move and let you in if you promise to get these restraints off of me." You offer in an utter.

"I don't know about that," Nepeta sucks in air through her bared teeth.

"Please, I hate this place!" You hiss.

"I'll be right back." Nepeta says casually.

"No! Don't tell anyone!" You warn.

"I-I I'm not going to tell John! Just wait!" Nepeta says nervously and trails off.

"Okay." You sigh tiredly.

You sit there and hum to yourself as you wait. You hear footsteps coming back. It sounds like more than one pair of feet…or Nepeta's just running…or the hospital halls are crowded today.

"Alright, I got some scissors," Nepeta says and knocks on the door.

You nod and begin to thrust yourself backwards to scoot the bed back. It tugs on your hands roughly, but it's quick and mostly painless after awhile of getting into motion. You finally get to a point where the door can be opened without hitting the bed.

"Okay, come in!" You invite.

The door creaks open, and Nepeta pokes her head inside. You pant and smile weakly at her, tired of all the pulling and scooting. Nepeta slips the rest of the way in and has her hands in her pockets. She looks outside the door quickly and then walks over to you leaving it open.

"Nepeta…the door," You glare at it in worry.

"Its fine," Nepeta smiles reassuringly.

"Somebody's going to notice- I don't think I should be getting visitors yet-"

"I said its fine," Nepeta says slightly more stern. "Now, don't flip out but I brought someone."

"I told you not to!" You whine in distress.

"I said I wouldn't bring John. And I kept that promise," Nepeta says.

You groan and slump your head back onto the pillow. Nepeta's such an idiot…

"Is it okay to come in, or what?" A crackly voice hisses.

You snap your head back up to look at the door. Terezi walks in with her stick and lets it glide on the tile floor. Nepeta nods to her and leaves you two alone. Terezi sniffs the air and smiles a little.

"You smell pissed off." Terezi muses.

"Shut up." You snarl.

"Ooh, your chat hasn't changed a bit." Terezi says casually and sits on the edge of your bed.

You try to kick her off but your feet barely move. She cackles a little and whacks your feet with her walking stick.

"Ow!" You complain.

"Let me explain things, okay?" Terezi retorts. "You shouldn't have flipped out on John. He's an idiot, but today you were a bigger one."

"He's the one kissing all my friends when I don't even remember," You look at her angrily.

Terezi smacks your feet again, this time way harder. You flinch and bare your teeth. "Stop that!"

"Whenever you're being a liar or a jerk, I'll hit you. I'll hit harder every time. Now let me explain," Terezi snaps.

"Fine." You utter.

"Good. Now, John doesn't kiss all your friends. It was only me, and it wasn't even for flushed reasons. Sollux and I were trying to piss of Vriska by getting to you first." Terezi summarizes.

"Well, I hope it worked and you're happy." You say in a rude mocking tone.

Terezi smacks you harshly and you squeak. She smiles a little. "Shut up and let me finish,"

"Alright, so we all made a bet that John would go out with me or even Sollux first before Vriska. And the deal was we had to be the first to kiss him. Sollux backed out of the kissing part; he just wanted to help me look better than Vriska because of reasons from before. So while you weren't around; or at least we thought; I flirted and kissed and that was the end of it." Terezi finished.

"And...I saw it," You add.

"Duh you did, why else would you throw a tantrum and go sit outside?" Terezi scoffs."You're such a moron. John's rubbing off on you, huh?"

"No fricking way!" You snap.

"Prove yourself, then. Don't be an idiot and be the best guy and apologize first." Terezi says. "If you didn't have a better excuse like having no memory, I'd say you were jealous of him."

"I am not jealous of THAT." You scoff.

"Mmm hmm." Terezi says with her best derp face.

"Okay, so if I'm going to apologize, is he coming in here or am I actually getting these things off of me?" You cock a brow.

"Uh…" Terezi hums for a moment. "He will come in here. I don't really trust you right now,"

"Aye, I'm trust worthy!" You snap.

"I said no lying," Terezi swiftly and harshly swats your legs again and stands up. "It will be a few minutes, John's not exactly in the building right now,"

Terezi left the room as you grit your teeth at the stinging pain in your legs. You want to rub them and comfort them so badly, but your arms are useless and down!

You hear the door creak open. You perk up and look to see if it's anybody you know. It is somebody you know, but it's no friend. It's the nurse from before; the one that helped Kanaya drug you. She held a silver tray with a few needles and rubbing alcohol and cotton balls.

"Oh, you're awake already?" She asks in an almost fearful tone.

"Get out of here if I'm so unbearable!" You hiss.

"I…I um!" The nurse nervously looked out the door for a moment then back to you. "I got to give you your booster shots still, and none of the other nurses are willing to handle you."

"Are they those weird sticks that you shoved in my arm?" You ask brashly.

"…Yes, but these won't make you sleep. They're completely harmless. They are actually supposed to help more than anything." The nurse said and cautiously approached.

You narrow your eyes at the needles, wondering if she's telling the truth. The nurse set the tray down carefully on the nightstand next to you and looked up a little shyly.

"Also, we will be doing some memory exams…" She added quietly.

"Can we do that first?" You ask, making the woman flinch.

"S-Sure," She stammered.

"Dude, don't be all scared I can't even hurt you…" You begin to feel a little guilty.

"Sorry!" She immediately apologized and began to make her way through the nightstand's drawers.

"Was I really that scary?" You frown.

"You were just so loud and fast … I have a weak heart that's all." She said with her head down as she got a clipboard from the nightstand's drawer.

"I'm sorry," You utter.

"It's not your fault, really. Memory loss frustrates everyone." The nurse smiled a little and sat on the edge of the bed.

She began to read through her clipboard's list. Suddenly, a question popped into your head.

"What's your name?" You ask.

"What?" The nurse looks up quickly.

"What's your name?" You repeat.

"Oh," She smiles a little. "I'm Nurse Lalonde, but you can call me Roxy."

"Hello Roxy," You say with a small smile.


	7. Cliff hangers of sucky ness

"Okay, hold still." Roxy says teasingly as he reached for the needles.

The memory exams were done, all the questions were asked and it was official that you were almost completely blank. You lay patiently on the hospital bed and bit your bottom lip nervously.

"Please don't..." You gulp.

"They're not even that bad," Roxy rolled her pink eyes and leaned forward with the needle poised.

You shook your head quickly. "No no, please...they make me way uncomfortable."

"Why?" Roxy frowned slightly in mid action.

"My last shot wasn't a good first impression." You half frown and add, "plus they hurt."

"It's here to fight against the flu, and all that sickness junk." Roxy says with a smile.

"I don't even know what that is, but I can fight for myself," you defend and struggle to move away.

"You're too stiff, relax so I can insert this baby." Roxy said.

You stiffen your arms stubbornly. "No!"

"Oh come on-"

Before Roxy could whine anymore, the door creaked open loudly. Roxy withdrew the needle from your sight and looked back.

"John's finally here," Terezi said at the open door's entrance.

"You still owe me twenty," John grumbled next to her with his arms crossed.

"Yeah yeah twenty earth dollars this and that." Terezi babbled.

"So what do you have to say to me?" John cut off coldly.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. That was unreasonable," you say sincerely.

John's expression softened slightly. He kept his arms crossed. "I'm sorry too. I should've been the one out there apologizing instead of Terezi that day. I was just so stupid to let myself be caught in that, I knew how you felt."

You nods and look into John's eyes. You almost feel warm and fuzzy inside when a sharp point hits your arm and you squeak and recoil.

"Ow!" You whine.

"Sorry!" Roxy giggles and put the used needle away. "It was only one, don't complain!"

John walked over and sat on your hospital bed's edge. "You look stupid in those restraints..."

"So comforting," you retort sarcastically.

"Roxy, can we get rid of these?" John says and taps the straps.

"Oh uh..." Roxy pauses and shrugs. "I dunno...ask somebody who's in charge."

"That reminds me; how in the world did you of all people, the alcoholic, get in as a nurse?" John asks bewildered.

"Oh!" Roxy giggles a bit. "I have to be sober of course, but honestly I did this for myself. It forces me to stay away from the toxic crap."

"So you're attempting to quit drinking?" John asks with a smile. "That's awesome, Roxy!"

"Yeah, Dirk is proud...well Jane and Jake are too but ya know- ok go get some help for your friend." Roxy says.

"Right," John snapped his fingers and got up and left with Terezi Roxy soon followed behind them.

You sat in the bed alone. You looked down at your sleeve which had a small hole in it now. Stupid shots are ruining your long sleeves! A tad bit of red dripped from the hole.

"Blood..?" You whisper.

You remember this from when Eridan nailed your face with a door. You think blood is bad, from everybody's reactions.

You narrow your eyes at it and think as a memory scratches at your thoughts impatiently. You remember hating blood for some reason. Maybe your past experiences involved a lot of it, and you just learned to hate it. Did you hate it because you constantly lost it, or did you cause it?

"We're back!" Roxy chimes and stepped in with a sway.

"Yeah..." John eyes Roxy unevenly.

"I'm so exci-" Roxy hiccups. "Ted."

"She got to take her break, so she busted out all the drinks she could," John explains.

"Yeah and he wouldn't let me have any." Terezi hisses.

"Trust me. It's not fun," John says probably for the tenth time.

"So do you have a nurse to get me out or what?" You ask.

"Oh, yeah we got her. She's coming," John assures.

A woman with short black hair and glasses walked in and patted Roxy's shoulder as she hiccuped. Roxy smiled with her tipsy expression as she nurse moved on to you.

"Here we go," The nurse unfastens your restraints little by little.

"Freedom," you exhale with relief as the straps leave.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll really be free.." She mumbles and straightened her self back up.

You sit up a little too eagerly and stretch a bit. The two nurses leave you and your friends alone.

"Oof..." You stretch your arms past their capacity and whine. "So when are we leaving?"

"Right now, I'm sick of this place." Terezi scoffs.

"You're telling me," you roll your eyes and stand.

"We can go, I checked you out while we were getting Roxy a drink," John says with a tiny shrug.

"Sweet lets go now!" You race out the door and John catches you by the sleeve at the exit.

"What, lets go!" You moan.

"We're going to meet someone first." John says.

"Who?" You ask brashly.

"Karkat," John smiles.


	8. So I am the Who?

Alright bros! This chapter is partially in the past and you are temporarily someone else for comprehension purposes. Then you go back to your regular position. Now SHUDDAP and be baffled!

You are temporarily John, in the past. You were walking down the hallways with Terezi and Roxy to go get a supervisor to release your amnesiac buddy.

You walk down the hallways behind Roxy and Terezi as they lead the way. Roxy attempts to lighten the silent awkward mood by chatting a bit.

"So, your friend is doing very well." Roxy smiles and glances back at you. "He's very sweet and calm,"

You look up from the floor and push your glasses up into focus. You smile weakly back, a bit distracted from the nurse as you think.

You were given a due date by Aradia who got it from the doctor the day your blank note book of a pal woke up. That date was the day you could tell your friend his name, who he is. If he hasn't figured it out by now, the doctor said it was safe to say. If your pal couldn't grasp his own self by three days, he was obviously hopeless and unfixable on his own. You feared this would happen. Your friend is faded away, and he isn't going to be drawn back. Ever.

But on a happy note, the assigned identity day was today. You hope you can get your pal as far into his memories as possible. You really hope he can get his memories back, so he can remember you and the happy few memories in sburb and when you two beat it together. Yet, he will remember why he is mad at you from before at Christmas and remember all the bad memories and walk away.

You see Terezi talking to Roxy with a large grin. Knowing her, she's cunning and smooth talking.

Roxy stepped ahead and talked to your grandmother, Jane. She nodded and looked doubtful as she talked to Roxy.

"I've been working all day on this kid. Please just come, he really is behaving." Roxy says sincerely.

"No, he was way to violent and he hit and even began to bite people. Half the time he wasn't even aware of how violent he was, he blacked out before we even let the drug work." Jane says. "The sedation would've taken five minutes, Roxy. He blacked out in one after the shot."

"Jane-"

You step in. "Come on, Roxy's been working all day. She needs a break anyways from taking care of the guy." You bargain.

Jane placed her hands on her hips. "John, you know I can't argue with you-"

You raise your brows and cross your arms and Jane sighs in defeat, dropping her once positioned arms. Jane looked at Roxy with a small smile.

"Go get a drink, Roxy." Jane says sadly with a tiny defeated smile.

"Really?" Roxy gapes.

Jane nods and Roxy happily skips her way to the break room. Terezi scoffs and looks back at you as Jane makes her way down the halls.

"That was easy. You're persuasive, Egbert." Terezi compliments slyly.

"Get walking." You distressfully blow air from your bottom lip making your bangs hover a bit.

Terezi stifles a cackle and begins to follow Jane. She glances back and smirks. "So pathetic."

You say nothing in response; mostly because you can't think of anything snappy and cool to say. Where's Dave when you need him? Oh, right.

You miss Dave. The old Dave, anyways. Ever since Christmas with Karkat, You and Terezi the good friendship just faded away. You don't know why.

You snap back to reality when Roxy shakes your shoulder a bit and giggles. "Jawn! Come on, day dreamer! Lets go!"

"Right," you fake smile for her sake and follow.

You follow, just like you always do. You never truly lead the way, and you never will. The real leader is gone anyways, so who will you follow?

It is the present. You are now the mystery kid again. John is guiding you through the halls and looking a little hopeful. Is this Karkat kid getting your memory back or something? You hope so, you hate all this frustration and over thinking!

"John, is Karkat going to get my memory back?" You ask curiously.

"I'm hoping so. Maybe he will jog your memory," John says.

John walks you into a room that has tile floor and walls. You look around curiously. There are stalls.

"Is Karkat in the bathroom?" You cock your head.

"Yes he is." John says. "He can't wait,"

John walks in front of a stall and walks in before shutting the door. "Just ...be right back. I can't wait either."

You nod and shrug. You glance in the direction of the mirror, seeing its shiny reflection. You turn completely around, facing the mirror.

You stare at yourself in contempt as you see John exit his stall in the reflection. He raises his brows and waits quietly.

"Karkat?" You ask.

John pauses, smiles and nods meekly, waiting for your reaction. You half frown at your self.

"Am I Karkat?" You ask.

John's smile fades a bit. "You don't know?"

"Am I?" You ask unsurely, a bit afraid to be wrong and look stupid.

John looks down sadly, a bit disappointed it seems. You step towards him, wanting to please him deeply but failing.

"John, I am Karkat...right?" You ask softly.

"You don't even know." John said not looking up. "You saw yourself and you still don't know,"

"John, I only remember you...I don't know what I look like or anyone else." You reason.

"You should know your own face." John says impatiently.

"I'm just unsure," you utter.

"Go find Terezi," John mumbles coldly.

You feel guilty now. "But what about you-"

"I'm fine," John cuts off edgily, tears welling up.

You decide it's best to let John be. You look back at your reflection, seeing your grey face and messy black hair for the last while. You walk forward and out of the bathroom, to go find Terezi outside somewhere.

John sniffles a bit as you walk down the halls. It echoes off the tile surroundings slightly so you can hear his voice.

"Good luck, Karkat."

HAHAHAHAHAHA yeah. Go ahead and review on this tiny chapter. Please tell me if I'm giving enough feed back? Feels? Back story? Ok! well don't talk about Dave. His back story is coming up soon.


	9. A Haunting Refrain

**9**

You walk down the halls alone and try to find Terezi. She's out of sight and the halls are completely empty. You look around and begin to get worried-where are you supposed to go?

"Hello?" You utter and it echoes off the tile floors.

Nobody or thing responds. You frown and get a little frustrated. Weren't the halls just populated by people like ten minutes ago?

You shake your head and try to rationalize the situation. Somebody has to be here, and Terezi shouldn't be too far. Besides, Jane and Roxy left you behind after they cared a bit for your health so you can't really depend on them.

You look at all the numbers on the doors. They all confuse you, because you can barely read them. You've got some letters down but not numbers or the value of them.

You follow the doors down the halls to meet an elevator. You remember these little suckers. You press the bottom button, letting it glow freely and set off a subtle ring.

You still remember the fireflies. They're so vibrant; and now you know you and Terezi were having that special moment out on that field. Then it hit you. That's the day you finally felt horn over heels flushed for her. The fact that Terezi would do something that personal for you just got you right into the feels.

The elevator opened and you stepped in, glaring at the buttons. Okay which one do you press?

You hesitate and press the lowest button. It glows and you feel a little confident. It's not broken yet, so it's going good.

The elevator shifts and you feel it move down. You grip the support bars on the side for comfort, because you didn't have Gamzee's arm to hold. He said he was your morail and he was cool with babysitting you. Whatever that means.

You see the elevator doors open and you dash out, wanting to see where you are. You look around and see double clear doors. You see grey smeared clouds outside them, collecting around the evergreen trees. A storm is coming, your numb conscience says.

"Aye!" Terezi walks up cheerily and pats your back, making you spin around.

"Where's John?" Terezi asks, not seeming detected.

"Bathrooms." Is all you say.

"Hmm. He's got a lot of nerve, leaving you alone to find me. How'd you get down here on your own?" Terezi half frowns in a question mark way.

"Lucky guess," you shrug. "John's kinda upset right now."

"Why..?" Terezi asks.

"Cause I wasn't sure if I was Karkat." You respond.

"You are," Terezi sighs and shakes her head. "Freaking Egbert. What a baby."

"He seemed sad about me not being sure and able," you explain.

"Yeah, see the doctors who knew you here say that if you couldn't remember your name by now, you will be a bit lost memory wise." Terezi says very quickly barely above a mumble.

"I remember!" You swear.

"Yeah, only your name and that's because we told you. I bet you don't even know who Dave is," Terezi scoffs.

"Who?" You wince.

"Mmm hmm." Terezi cocks a brow. "So not forgetful."

"Shut up and get me home..." You utter in defeat.

Terezi rolls her eyes. "We got to get john first. His lusus is giving us a ride,"

"I don't think he wants to talk to me right now." You say hesitantly.

"Course he doesn't want to talk to you, Karkles." Terezi smiles a little, shaking her head as she leaves.

Rude. You sit down in the front waiting room's soft plush chair. You begin to wonder where Kanaya Jade and Nepeta went. Maybe they left. You would've too of you had watched your amnesiac friend or enemy thrash and flail around biting everyone before being sedated and hauled away to be strapped down like an animal.

Aside from that, you do wonder who Dave is. You'd heard of him when you were locked in John's room, thinking he was you. But you're not Dave, so who is he? John said Dave was his best bro and he supposedly forgot him too. But is Dave really amnesiac or is he just a bad friend?

"Karkles- i need help!" Terezi calls down the hall.

You look up to see Terezi attempting to drag a rebellious John by the stomach down the hallway. John is gripping onto everything he can to stop the progress.

You get up to go help. You walk over to take John's arms so he can't do as much when he yells and swats you away.

"Don't touch me!" John demands.

You snatch his hands. "John, stop you're being irrational-"

"I am?" John growls. "I'm being irrational? I gave up everything for you, even a friend for your sake, and you still act clueless! You're irrational!"

You keep a hold of his wrists as he glares at you. Terezi is silent as she watches you two. What did John mean by sacrificing a friend for you?

"Come on, we gotta go." Terezi interrupts a little hastily.

The silence remains, but you two haul John out of the hospital. Dad was waiting patiently in his car, tapping his fingers to a playing song's beat on the car's steering wheel as the radio droned on.

Terezi and you lugged John over as Dad glanced back at the yelling's primary source. He raises his eyebrows in concern as he opened the passenger's car door.

"Sorry we're late, mister Egbert." Terezi yells over John's panic noises.

"It's fine," he reassures as Terezi practically tosses John into the car.

You shut the car door quickly, and Terezi opens the back door for you. She pushes you gently inside and scoots in with you before shutting the door.

Terezi sits on your lap as you ponder. Did John really have more back story than you thought? Maybe he's being pissed for more than one reason. Not the fact that you can't remember, but something else.

You look ahead at John, turning your head away from the window. He's silent as he simply glowers at the radio. It's playing classical piano music now. It's a wonderful tune, but it's quite depressing.

"Dad...when did you get this?" John mumbles.

"I uploaded it, because I knew you'd like it. What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Nothing." John utters in defeat.

"What's it called?" You ask.

"What?" John says.

"The song's name, please." You repeat.

"It's called 'The Haunting Refrain'." John says before going silent.

Hm. You like this tune. It's not half bad, actually. It's got a good mix. The car pulls up to the house as the song plays on, coming to a close. You see someone standing by the front door with a note. John notices too.

"What's he doing here?" John says bewildered, almost scared.

"Who?" You try and get a better look at the figure.

In response, John gets out of the car before its even parked. He runs up to the boy and he begins talking to him. You and Terezi get out too, curious to what's happening.

Terezi holds your hand dependently as she walks forward. John is now gripping the note in his hands with his back turned to the shaded stranger.

"Who's this?" You ask.

"This is Dave." Terezi says simply, giving Dave an annoyed look. "Why're you here?"

"I wanted to see if Karkat was okay." Dave explains smoothly.

"Oh, now you care." John mumbles bitterly.

Welp. There's DAVEY! Ha ha yeah he's important don't diss him.


	10. Dave

It was really weird, seeing this kid you thought you were. How could you think Dave was you? This is weird, honestly. You're glad you're not Dave, because John looks very displeased with him. Well, John is displeased with you also.

"I've always cared dude; why else would I be here?" Dave asks with a hint of impatience.

"It's a bit late for that." John snarls. "About six months late, to be exact."

"Come on dude, I gave you a note and everything." Dave sighs.

"Not good enough." John utters as Dad walks up.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen this one in a bit. How're you and Br-"

"Dad, go inside and make cake or something!" John interrupts.

"Rude." Dad puts simply and gives him a menacing look before walking inside.

John huffs in frustration and walks inside too, leaving you and Terezi alone with Dave.

"What's his problem?" You ask blankly.

"I'm not sure; I've tried to explain everything." Dave says slightly annoyed.

Terezi rolls her eyes. "Dave, you're obviously not wanted here-"

"No." You interrupt Terezi simply.

Terezi gives you a shocked expression. "What? But he-"

"No." You repeat. "He came all this way to apologize for whatever he did, and honestly I don't want to remember, so at least be cool enough to let him stay a bit."

"I like this one a little more," Dave says and walks up the driveway.

Terezi moans in complaint and you elbow her before leading her up. What's their deal about Dave? He seems pretty nice if he's apologizing and bringing notes and junk. You all step inside, and shut the door.

"I thought it was pretty clear I wanted you to beat it," John says from the couch.

"Karkat invited me in," Dave counters.

"He doesn't even live here!" John complains.

"Yeah I do!" You say in a whine.

"See? Karkat can't even tell lies anymore, John. Don't even attempt to fool me." Dave smirks.

"He doesn't, he simply sleeps here." John grumbles.

"That's living, isn't it?" Dave cocks a brow. "Now just let me explain."

"Fine." John huffs and Dave sits on the couch.

"I want to hear this too," Terezi leaves you and sits on the couch also; you obediently follow her and sit on the armchair alone in the corner as the three others sit on the couch.

"Okay, so you know what happened right?" Dave glances at you.

"No?" You cock your head.

"You didn't even tell him?" Dave glares at John and Terezi on the left of him.

"No, we didn't want to put in unnecessary trash like you in his memory." John snaps.

"Anyways, back when you were in a comma-"

"No, you're not telling him this. He's not a part of it." Terezi adds. "Come on, what good is that going to do?"

"I want to know," You say eagerly.

"No, it's no fun bed time story, now go up to my room or something." John commands.

"I'm sick of your babysitting business." You say with an edge.

"Ooh, somebody's getting their memory of insults back. Seriously, John just let him hear it." Dave insists.

"No, he might take your side." John retorts.

"Oh, so you're afraid I'll be right?" Dave defends.

"No, I'm afraid that Karkat's going to be an idiot again." John says.

"What!" You yell. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Okay, genius." John says calmly. "How old are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" You ask brashly.

"You are the next Watson. Give this guy a BAFTA." John says sarcastically.

"I don't know what a Watson is, or who BAFTA is, but shut up!" You scream.

"Karkat, calm down." Dave attempts to soothe.

"He's being annoying!" You complain loudly.

"I know, just shut up if you want to hear the story." Dave offers.

"No, he is not hearing it!" John says and quickly stands. He makes his way over to you, snatches your arm and drags you off the arm chair. You flop to the floor as he drags you.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" You whine and kick your feet.

"You're not going to listen to any of this." John says before tossing you in the kitchen and shutting the door.

You sit up as the door shuts, and you get up with a panicking yell. You dash to the door just as it locks with a click. Not this bull crap again. You wrestle that door knob, but it doesn't open the door.

"You got to stop locking me in rooms!" You scream.

"There's fresh milk in the fridge!" John chimes and walks away.

"I'm going to beat you with it!" You say just as cheerily.

It goes silent. You sit on the floor in front of the door, just at the right spot so when it opens you don't get nailed with it like last time. You listen carefully from the kitchen to try and catch Dave's story or remains of it.

"So, I didn't show up that whole time because I had some issues," You hear Dave say.

"Oh, you've got issues alright…" That insult must belong to John.

"Listen. I wish I could've been there with your uh..Grieving, but I had to take care of Bro."

"Oh, so his puppets needed urgent care? That's so much more important."

"No, Bro himself needed help. He was sick and unemployed and I needed to either do hours of babysitting, cleaning, shopping for food, or sleeping. I was a freaking housewife those six months."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, and I couldn't even text you because Bro puked all over my phone."

"What about your lap top and pesterchum?"

"I had to sell it. We needed groceries."

"Dave, I'm…I'm sorry."

"No bro, it's fine. I would've been pissed off too."

"Dave. I was … ugh dude!"

"What?"

"I locked Karkat in the kitchen for nothing!"

"…Just leave him in there."

Okay, this is enraging you. You pound on the door immediately, wanting out. You yell for their attention. You hear some snickering and footsteps. You continue to angrily pound on the door, just because you want your anger to get out.

"Calm down, the door's going to break," Dave soothes.

"We're just going to unlock it-"

The door unlocked with a click, and you shoved it open quickly. You felt it hit something hard, and a shriek. The shriek belonged to Terezi's, and a following yelp occurred.

You quickly panic and run out of the kitchen to look at what happened. As you shuffle out, John and Terezi and look at what or who you hit. You hit Dave, who is currently on the floor face down.

You scurry out beside John and glare. "Is he okay?"

John carefully nudges Dave's head with a shoe to find no clear response. John gets a worried look on his face as he gets down on a single knee for extra measure. He strokes Dave's hair unsurely.

"He hates it when people touch his hair, he ought to respond." John utters to himself more than you or Terezi.

Dave didn't budge. You get down on your knees too, and watch intently.

"John, is he okay?" You think for a moment. "Is he 'bleeding'?"

John turns Dave over onto his back to find nothing but an expressionless face and shades with a single broken lens. John frowns slightly.

"He got those for his birthday," John utters in distress.

You sigh in frustration. What's a birthday? Anyways, you find Dave's hair is in his already covered eyes, so you brush them to the side neatly and take off his sunglasses. As you take his hair to the side, you see blood coming from the top of his head. It's rather heavy. His eyes are shut.

"Don't touch those!" John snaps before snatching the sunglasses from you.

You let them be taken from your hands, but you keep them in the air. "Sorry,"

John grumbles a bit and puts the shades back on. "Looks like you knocked him out,"

"I'm sorry…" You find yourself apologizing frequently.

"No…it's not your fault." Terezi says a little annoyed. "You were the victim too; John's the one that shoved you into a kitchen putting your numb mind into an episode."

"Don't pin this on me, I'm responsible for a lot of things but not this." John snarls.

"Moving on," You interrupt, sick of the conflict. "Let's just get Dave to the couch and patch him up."

"Yeah, that was stupid." John shakes his head, slowly picking up Dave over his shoulder.

The four of you are silent as you travel to the living room. John gently sets Dave on the couch to sprawl out. John sits on the edge of the couch by him, where little room remains. Terezi plops onto the arm chair with her arms crossed and a poker face at the ready. You sit on the floor by Dave's head and relax against the sofa.

"So, how hard did I hit the poor guy?" You had to ask.

"Hard enough to knock out, but I guess he is still breathing." John phrases for you.

"Oh, that's good I guess. Considering it could've been worse," You say positively.

"Oh wow." John laughs a little. "Let's just hope he doesn't lose his memory too!"

You laugh nervously, hoping that's not it. You change the subject. "I saw him bleeding a bit."

"Oh, you have some nice timing on important news." Terezi says annoyed.

"Shut up, I didn't remember at first!" You whine.

"You don't remember ANYTHING, Karkles." Terezi hisses.

"Aye, stop picking on him." John says sternly. "You don't remember everything either, Terezi."

"I at least remember if my friend is bleeding." Terezi snappily changes the subject.

"That's not the point, you forgot about Karkat at that Christmas party. You knew he was flushed for you; you even did something super nice for him to engage it. I knew it too, he told me personally! Yet you shoved him off and stabbed him in the back." John said, ranting slightly.

"John, you're so stupid it's ridiculous." Terezi sputters.

"Shut up, and get out of my house." John retorts.

"John!"

"Get out, you disgust me."

"John, you can't be serious! Stop posing for Karkles!"

"GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

Terezi stands abruptly, flipping the arm chair over with a single frustrated and shaking hand. She growled loudly and stormed out of the house leaving confusion in your mind. Terezi slammed the door angrily as she left with her piss storm. Silence was all that echoed in the house now.

John gets up from his spot and storms upstairs, leaving you and Dave. You call after him.

"John, where are you going?" You ask a little scared.

"I'm going to bed. Watch after Dave!" John says before shutting his door. You hear it lock.

You half frown at the statement. A mindless troll like you is going to watch an unconscious stranger? John plans everything wonderfully. You shrug and lay down by Dave on the floor obediently. You ought to sleep this off. John would like that.

You shut your eyes and curl up in yourself. You tuck in your arms and legs and try to sleep, but your thoughts are preventing it. You squish your eyes shut tighter and try harder, but the thought keeps reoccurring. Is Terezi really a back stabber after all this time?

You eventually fall asleep after rationalizing a bit with what you have. Sadly, sleep doesn't last as long as it should and the morning rises to hit your eyes with its rays.

You narrow your eyes a bit and block the sun pouring through the window with a hand. You can tell the sun isn't going to move for you, so you just roll on your other side out of the way. You lay on your other side to see John coming down the stairs dressed and with a backpack. Where's he going?

"John..?" You mumble tiredly.

"Huh? Oh right…Karkat, I got to go to school my break is over." John explains.

"S…School?" You say confused.

"Yeah, it is really boring and stuff but I have to go, so take care of yourself and Dave if he wakes up, bye!" John walks out the door.

"Wait!" You sit up abruptly to protest when the door slams shut. "What am I supposed to do without you?"

There it is! Sorry this chapter's choppy; I really do detest time skips. But aye, dreams aren't coming for awhile so I got to skip when you sleep!


	11. Dave?

It's been hours. You lost count after the third one passed. You sit on the couch now at Dave's feet with your knees tucked into your chest with your arms wrapped around them. You glance back at Dave every once in awhile when your thoughts leave you alone to see if he is in check. Dave hasn't budged since you hit him with the door. Will Dave be okay?

You didn't hit him that hard, you're not Equius. You remember him being strong, but you don't remember anything else. Nepeta always told you stories about him breaking everything on accident now that you think about it. You don't really remember having patience for them.

On the bright side, you're remembering small things. You know how to read a few letters, you have a concept of time now, you can remember a few small things about all your so called 'friends', and you know your name. That's a pretty decent start. All you can't remember is how you feel. You have no idea if you ever liked John as a friend, or Dave, Terezi, Nepeta, Kanaya, or anyone. You feel emotionless towards them sadly, yet you depend on them greatly.

You wish John was here, he would do things for you. He would tell you things you don't know about yourself yet, he would get you milk that wasn't a part of a science project- whatever science is. John would be crying about those retarded things called feelings and you could learn more. All you want to do is learn, remember, and progress. You feel like a huge idiot.

You sense the couch cushions shifting. You glance at Dave to see him turning in his sleep. He must be waking up or something. You watch intently as Dave slowly stops moving and opens an eye hesitantly.

"Dave?" You say quietly, slightly afraid.

"Hmm?" Dave mumbles.

"You sleepy?" You ask.

"Uh, yeah kind of." Dave says barely audible. "What happened?"

"I hit you with a door- i mean you fell asleep on the couch," You lie.

"Huh. I don't remember doing that." Dave says still sounding dazed.

"You were just SO tired, you passed right out," You lie with a nervous smile.

"I'm still tired..." Dave says and simply face plants the couch cushion.

"When is John getting home?" You ask a little desperately.

"Huh?" Dave says still face down.

"Nevermind,"

You sigh and get up, heading towards the kitchen. You're hungry and have no idea if you can eat anything without harming yourself. Note to self, no curtled milk. You walk to the fridge and open it cautiously,remembering the cold from before. You quickly snatch the first thing you see and shut the door. You look at what your loot is. A pudding cup of awesomeness lay in your hands.

Yet, you have no idea if it's really pudding. The word just popped into your head: Pudding. You have no idea what pudding is, but you remember its name vividly. You wrestle the wrapper off and put your finger in the cup. You take it out to behold the marvelous custard substance and put it in your mouth.

Butterscotch. That's the flavor. It's really good but you have no idea if its supposed to be edible. You take your finger out and look back down at the pudding. You sniff it. It smells good, it tastes good, so it must be good. You begin to eat more and more of the pudding.

You finish the cup promptly and find yourself still hungry. Your stomach aches at the lack of food, and you go back to the fridge. You open the door and grab a handful of the pudding cups this time.

This was going to end very well.

Hours later, this did not end very well.

You lay on the counter surrounded by an army of empty pudding cups and a single messy and still sticky finger. You continue to lick it and attempt to get the flavor off as you hear the front door open. John's home!?

You jump off the counter, knocking over all the empty pudding cups. You carelessly run out the kitchen leaving the mess behind, eagerly wanting to see John. John is just stepping in, looking wary and tired, and an armful of books. You run up to him excitedly, hiked up on sugar, and hug him tightly.

"Ack!" John drops his books in surprise and relaxes slightly when he sees it's you. He smiles a little sheepishly. "Hey Karkat...wow you're excited."

"Yeah!" You shut your eyes in delight and hug him tighter, so relieved he's home again. You don't let go as John progresses to greater anxiety. John eventually breaks your arms apart and picks up his books.

"Have a good day? Where's Dave?" John asks.

"He woke up for a bit," You remember, eyes widening and glancing back. "But he fell asleep saying he was tired still."

"Does he know you hit him?" John whispers.

"No, he didn't show any memory of it." You utter back.

"Good." John smiles and makes his way up the stairs to his room. You follow him loyally, and watch him as he lugs the weight up the stairs. He huffs a bit once he gets up to the second story, and opens the door with his foot since his hands are full. You walk in as John sets all his crap down with a thud. You excitedly plop onto John's bed, almost shaking from all the sugar.

"Are you okay? You're a lot more... active than usual." John eyes you suspiciously as he sits at his desk.

"I'm great!" You smile widely and flop on your back.

"Karkat, did you eat something?" John says passively as he begins to type.

"Yes!" You respond in a yip.

"What?" John sighs.

"Pudding," You squish your face in between your hands.

"How much?"

"All of it."

"Karkat, i had like twenty cups."

"Yep!"

"That was supposed to last over a month. How long did it take you to eat those?"

"Hour an a half."

"Karkat, lay down and relax."

"But i'm feeling SO HAPPY."

"Karkat. Calm your tits."

"I don't even know what tits ARE."

"Relax..."

"Ehehehehehehe."

John responds with an annoyed sigh and logs off his pesterchum. He watches you with a bored expression as you flail around excitedly on your pudding high. You roll around, unable to contain your energy. You hit the wall from moving too much and simply break into laughter. You hear John snicker and stifle a laugh.

"Jawwwwwn." You moan.

"What?"

"I wanna see Davebear."

"Davebear?"

"Dave. Bear."

"Dave?"

"Yeah,"

"He's sleeping."

"No, he's sulking."

"So?"

"I wanna cheer him up."

"Alright,"

John gets up from his desk and grabs your arm and tugs you off the bed. You giggle and stand and make your way out of the bedroom as John leads. You walk down the stairs as John reaches Dave. You stop at the bottom of the stairs when you see him gently pat Dave's shoulder. Dave turns groggily and gives John a questioning look. John smiles and you hear him talk to him in a gentle way. Dave is silent. John frowns. You frown too, confused. Dave sits up and looks around curiously and takes his shades off. John goes silent too. What's going on with Dave?


	12. What Have You Done to Dave? !

You walk over to John and Dave to evaluate the problem. Dave looks very confused, and John looks very worried, and of all things you are very curious.

"Hey, what's going on?" You ask and glance back at Dave.

"Dave's having some issues, just go upstairs." John says stiffly.

"Please, i want to help. I'm not an idiot." You insist.

"Karkat, got upstairs you can't help this." John declines, getting impatient.

"John-"

"Now!" John suddenly snaps, making Dave jump.

You are scared into it, and scurry up the stairs. You walk to John's room, open the door, don't go in, and shut it to immitate you were gone. You then sneak to the corner of the stairs and listen intently for the conversation.

"Dave...Dave are you seriously doing this to me?"

"..."

"Dave come on speak up."

"..."

"please. For me."

"..."

you hear John break down a little more every time he speaks as if he's going to cry. You pause, even your breath stops short. You're on the edge of the top step now, very intrigued.

Suddenly, before John can break a single tear, the front door opens. John automatically looks towards the opening door to see Dad. Dad walks in a single step to face his son, and doesn't shut the door.

"Dirk is outside. He was a little worried about where Dave went," Dad explains calmly.

That's right. Dave spent an unexpected night over at John's house.

John nodded and looked back at Dave who cocked his head in confusion. John looked back at Dad and raised his brows before mouthing some words silently to him.

You still can't read lips. You don't think you ever did, actually.

Dad frowns a bit and nods as John abandons Dave and steps outside. They both shut the front door and leave to go explain whatever was happening to Dirk.

Who's Dirk, anyways?

You silently watch Dave from here. He looks around a little lost and stands. Attempting to pacify his apparent boredom, Dave leads himself to the small piano in the corner.

You perk in curiosity at the instrument as he runs his hands across its flat top surface. What is that thing?

Dave sits on the plush tiny stool and opens the instrument's cover up to reveal black and white keys. What are they for?

Dave lets his hands hesitantly drift over the keys, as if trying to recall how to use this odd box. Dave puts a single hand down and taps the keys lightly. What is that sound?

The lightest two end keys were being played. It rings in your ears and you cover them in detest. The high notes pierce your ear drums.

Dave catches onto the annoyance and stops. He lays both hands onto the set of keys now. You keep your hands on your ears, ready for more noise from that awful black box. What's it supposed to do?

Dave uses all of his fingers now to play wonderful notes. You're gently surprised and take your hands away from your head. Why is that tune so familiar?

You concentrate to remember as Dave plays the melody. Aha, it was the song from the other day. It was the Haunting Refrain, but singly a piano.

You smile at the notes and enjoy. Dave continues to play and scan the keys with his brilliantly red eyes.

Your bliss is interrupted when the door creaks open. Dave keeps playing while Dad, John, and the guy you assume is Dirk step in.

"...what's he doing?" John utters.

"Playing the piano I guess." Dad shrugs.

Dirk stands there in silence as he watches Dave play the light tune. He steps over to the instrument and sits next to Dave. Dave stops playing and shrinks back when he sees the stranger.

Dirk nods and motions onward. "Go on, little man. Keep playing it was... uh...it was nice,"

"Wh...what? Who're you?" Dave asks a little fearfully.

"I'm your bro, remember?" Dirk reminded, sounding hurt.

"What's a bro?" Dave frowns.

"...Dave, don't say that." Dirk replies.

"But I don't know." Dave whines slightly.

"Keep playing the piano." Dirk repeats.

"But...what's a bro? Did I ever know what a bro was?" Dave asks.

"I'm not sure..." Dirk says and goes silent.

Dave frowned a little and turned back to the piano slowly. He didn't play, he just stared at the keys.

You paused to think as this unfolded. Dave doesn't know...oh my gog. Dave doesn't know! Dave doesn't know anything! You knocked the memory out of poor Dave!

((Guys. Look up Haunting Refrain beta kids for the original song, and then Dave: play the piano. You'll get the feels.))


	13. I'm No Leader, Not Even a Friend

You watch as the scene continues to unfold, and can barely keep your feet in the same place. You want to run down those stairs and comfort whoever and do whatever you need to please everyone.

By now Dirk was glaring at his brother. Dave blinked back, unaware of the mood. Dirk bit his bottom lip and held back tears. His brother forgot him.

"Dave, I'm so sorry."

"Huh?"

"I made you work and do ridiculous crap for me and when you got tired enough you just left-and this happened." Dirk chokes out.

"I...I don't understand," Dave admits a little slowly.

"I know." Dirk says sounding croaky with tears now.

"I'm sorry too, if that helps." Dave says with a tiny smile.

"For gog's sake-" Dirk simply hugged Dave to his chest, pressing his little brother's head in with a hand.

"L-let me go." Dave says a little fearfully.

"No, never again." Dirk utters.

Okay, that's it. You're confused and you think you're going to do that weird thing John described as "crying". You stand and walk silently down the stairs and look at John as he whispers back and forth to his dad.

"John..." You utter and step beside him.

"I said to stay upstairs." John hisses under his breath.

"I'm not going to leave my buddy alone..." You give a small smile.

John rolls his eyes with a sigh. "You don't even understand."

"Yeah I do, that's Dave, he got the memory smacked out of him, and that's his brother." You say.

John half frowns. "Okay but you're the one that caused all of this. I don't want any more messes."

"I didn't mean to," you say, hurt.

"You never mean to do anything, Karkat, but it happens anyways." John spats.

"John, please forgive me. I really am sorry this time," you apologize.

"No, I was just getting back to bromance with him. And then you just took it away! You always meddle with my friends whether you have a memory or not!" John raises his voice.

"I...what am I supposed to do then?" You are truly lost.

"Keep you on a leash," John snaps. "That's all that can be done."

"...what's a leash?" You ask.

"Forget it, we might as well just lock you away." John snarls.

"No! I can help! I really can!" You panic at the thought of being locked away again.

"That's what you used to think too! You aren't the leader anymore, Karkat!" John is finally yelling.

Silence strikes the room. Dirk took Dave outside in the backyard right then as Dad confirmed the scene to be awkward and followed. John and you stood alone, in silent angst.

"John. Teach me if I'm so stupid just please let me..." You say sincerely.

"It's a lost cause. You're never ever going to learn. You're not even going to get your memory back." John says doubtfully.

You frown. "Re teach me." You hesitate a bit. "Tell me about Terezi before I forgot. The day I told you everything.."

"Terezi used to be your flush crush. You told me this the day before you lost your memory. You loved her and she most likely knew. She disregarded this and placed a bet in front of your feelings and kissed me to annoy Vriska. You haven't talked to her willingly since...well since you didn't remember her." John explains.

"So she's...not worth it?" You ask sadly.

"No." John says. "And you're not either."

"Why not?" You ask disappointed.

"Because no matter how hard you try, you're not leader material. You're not even friend material. Leave now, Karkat. And don't bother me ever again." John says coldly.

You turn your back to him and walk out the back door before saying one last thing.

"You're not a friend or a leader either," you say and slam the door shut.


	14. Or Perhaps Make Some New Ones

You slam the backdoor harshly without looking back at realize that Dave and Dirk are outside still. Except Dirk isn't there anymore, it's only Dave outside. He is sitting under a large tree thinking with what he has to himself it looks like.

You walk up to check up on the poor guy, and end up sitting next to him in the grass. Dave glances at you curiously, unaware of who you are.

"You doing alright?" You ask unsurely.

"...i don't know, what's going on?" Dave asks.

"Honestly, i can't answer that question." You admit sadly. "But all i know is that John doesn't want us anymore."

"John?" Dave cocks his head like a confused puppy.

"The kid back in that house is John. He has black hair and square glasses." You descirbe.

"Oh, him!" Dave smiles a little feeling relieved before frowning again. "Why doesn't he want us?"

"Aparently it's my fault you can't remember anything. He wants me to leave and i have no where to go and now i'm just sitting in his backyard," You sigh.

"That weird guy who says he's my brother went back inside with another man. I don't know what they're doing..." Dave says.

"I don't have a clue. I'm kind of going through a bit of memory loss as well." You explain.

"I lost my memory?" Dave asks surprised.

"Yeah, i kind of smacked it out of you in an accident." You admit barely above a mumble.

"Oh. It's okay," Dave smiles.

"What? Really?" You look up with your brows raised.

"Yeah, accidents happen. Honestly, i bet i've been clumsy too." Dave shrugs.

"Wow...were you like this before?" You ask yourself more than Dave.

"Its not like i can remember..." Dave frowns. "But hey, if it means anything i can help you find a place to stay."

"Wow, you're being so nice after all i did to you..." You say sadly.

"Don't be depressed, you're not even the one in that much trouble. Hey, why not stay with me period?" Dave asks.

"Woah woah, you'd do that?" You pause.

"Yeah. I don't remember much about you, but there's a scrap. I remember you weren't the best friend, but you were John's. I would do anything to help," Dave says thinking a bit.

"Thank you," You say with a weak smile.

Dave simply nods and looks down at the grass. You observe him as he gently smooths his index finger over the blade of the grass. You blink. Was Dave really this nice before, you didn't bother to observe.

"Aye, get away from him!" You hear someone order.

You stand up immediately and look to where the sound originated. Dirk was walking out the back door to spot you. He walked around you, snatched Dave by the arm, and stepped back.

"Don't touch him, ever again." Dirk warns.

"I didn't do anything, i swear." You raise your hands in defense.

"You did everything, look at him!" Dirk complains.

"Brother..." Dave mumbles softly.

"Just look, he's so brainless it's ridiculous!" Dirk goes on.

"Brother." Dave says a little louder.

"What?" Dirk utters softly looks down at Dave. "Did you just call me Brother?"

"_Yes, and i have something to say_," Dave says patiently. "I said that he could stay with us since John isn't keeping him."

"We arn't keeping this little brat, he's annoying and he's the reason you're mentally challenged." Dirk put simply.

"I'm not going back on my word, he seems pretty sorry for it anyways." Dave reasons.

"Fine, but only until he gets more capable of himself. Once he can take care of himself, he's out." Dirk decides.

"Thanks, Bro." Dave says softly.

Dirk sighs and ruffles Dave's hair submissively. "Come on, we're going home."

The two began to leave the backyard and you trailed behind slowly. What are brothers? Are brothers supposed to be close? Is brother just a nickname, or is it a role? It seems to be detering Dirk a lot.

And your time limit...how long will you take to get your memory back? John said you won't even get it back. But is John being doubtful? Either way, you need to get your memories back fast. Or...perhaps make some new ones.


	15. Cal Did It!

You walk into the apartment, looking around curiosly. Dave is doing the same, as if he's never been here before.

"Welcome back little man, nothing's different just make yourself at home." Dirk said.

You frown at the exclusion and look down at the couch. A small puppet lay there dressed like some sort of carnival freak. The baby blue glassy eyes bore into your soul as its single shiny gold tooth shone proudly. That thing is WEIRD.

"W-What's that?" Dave grimaces, seeing the puppet also.

"It's Cal..." Dirk says sounding disapointed.

He walked over, gently picked up the puppet and looked back at you and Dave.

"See, don't you remember Lil' Cal?" Dirk asked.

Dave shook his head. "It's scary looking..."

"Lil' Cal has _feelings,_ Dave." Dirk snaps defensively.

"Oh, i'm sorry Lil' Cal." Dave apologizes softly.

Dirk nods and looks at his watch. "Welp, we need food, don't we?"

Dave looked up from the floor and you perked up. Food sounded awesome right now, John never fed you! You just got into whatever was there like some filthy troll! Oh, wait you are one. At least you think so.

"Alright, take out chinese or pizza?" Dirk asks, completely ignoring you.

"...pizza?" Dave replies unsurely.

"Alright," Dirk says, plopping Lil' Cal down on the sofa.

"Can i come?" You perk up, wanting to learn.

"No, you might mess up something." Dirk raised his brows.

You look down, disapointed but dealing. Dirk strides past you with Dave and leaves the door locked behind.

* * *

You sit on the couch, pondering to yourself as Dave and Dirk are out to fetch some food. Dirk was odd when you voulenteered to come along with. He said you would 'mess up something' and locked you in and told you to stay put.

You hate being treated like a child, but its a starting block. You promised yourself you would stay on the couch, so you would please Dirk. You want to please everyone, but its hard to do that with dignity still in mind.

You wish you could've pleased John. You were doing fairly well until the name calling began. You truly miss him, and want to go back and say you're sorry again. It's all you have; you honestly can't do anything more because you don't understand. Why is John so difficult, why does he have so much emotion, why is he so touchy on the subject of Dave, why is he so protective? You shake your head, attempting to get rid of the never ending questions. You don't want to know.

Maybe you really are at your end with John? No, no way. You've got to keep trying. You just want your memory back...you just want to understand, you want to comprehend and progress, you want to stop feeling so stupid! You clench your folded hands together to cease the frustration, but your nails simply dig into your palms causing pain.

What are you going to do? You're so helpless. You can't even contact John, he's far off somewhere.

Try to use the laptop. Your memory says vividly, making you look behind yourself. The lap top lay beautifully charging on the counter. Perfection on a platter is only a few feet away from you, but you promised you would stay put. What if you just _slip_ over there for a moment?

Yeah, you can manage to not wreck anything, you'll be what John refered to as a 'ninja'. whatever _that_ means.

* * *

About ten minutes later, you have sucsessfully tarnished the lap top. You were just typing a message to John and then you tipped over Dave's apple juice. It didn't hit the lap top, thankfully, but it was close so you lifted the lap top off the counter away from it. You carried it with you as you were going to get paper towels, and you forgot it was plugged in. When the cord ended, it tugged the lap top strongly back, making your fragile hands let go of it. The lap top crash landed with a spark. You thought at first it would be okay, but then the apple juice ran off the counter and spilled on the keys. Then it caught on fire. You stomped on it in a panic and now it lay uselessly in shambles.

You sit with your knees tucked in as you glare at the lap top's remains. It still sparks slightly from the electrical fire. Your feet still hurt from that, by the way. Your heart sinks at the lack of the lap top's signs of life. You're soooooooo dead.

You decide you have to pin it on someone, so you look around for any pets or people. You see a small limp looking thing with a backwards cap and a blue shirt on. Oh yeah, Lil Cal is over here! He did it then.

You gently pick up Lil' Cal. "Alright, you cool with this?"

Lil' Cal simply remains silent. You shrug, taking this as a yes. You set Lil' Cal down by the mess and take a look. Seems legit.

Suddenly, the door unlocks. You snap your attention to the entry and see Dirk walk in with two thin boxes. Dave is carrying three, looking prideful of himself. You walk over to greet them and act unsuspicious and unknowing.

"Hey, looks like the place isn't on fire." Dirk said, sounding pleased.

"Fire, what's fire?" You ask, actually faking rather well.

"Right..." Dirk mumbles.

The weird thing is, you do remember what fire is. You've got your memory back for certain items and terms, but not exactly people and your relationships. Your memory is half functioning.

Dirk and Dave set the food on the counter, just barely passing Lil' Cal and "his" mess. Dirk sighs and looks down and notices the lap top.

"Dude..." Dirk narrows his eyes.

Dirk got down and picked up Lil' Cal upsettingly, searching him quickly and gasping at his legs.

"What?" You cock your head.

"_Lil' Cal...is dirty_." Dirk says.

"What about that?" You glance down at the lap top.

"That too! Did you do all of this?!" Dirk asks enraged.

"No!" You automatically snap.

"Then who?" Dirk asks impatiently.

"Lil' Cal did it." You say simply, crossing your arms.


	16. My Note

**Guys...i think i might be closing this story down a bit early. The reviews stopped, and the views themselves are slowing down and i'm going a bit blank here. i'm bored with this...if i do finish it will be soon. but i dont think im gonna update for a bit. **

**ive been feeling...uninspired recently. **

**my life is just so straight forward, its getting dull and nothing is going on for me to get my emotions out on. this means i lack the emotion to make more feels. in summary, i wont update for awhile.**

**see ya soon, perhaps.**

**-Gamzee Meowkara**


	17. Beautiful Breakfast Masterpiece

**_hey guys, i think some of you are behind! I keep seeing comments on last week's update whenever i update the next time. maybe you few are just...a bit lost or behind? Yeah haha just being cautious here~!_**

"Cal did not do it!" Dirk immediately protested. "Not only did you completely trash my little brother's stuff, you got poor Lil' Cal dirty!"

"I'm…s…sorry." You sigh at the familiar words.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, you're being put away before you can do anything worse." Dirk decided brashly.

Dirk gripped you by the wrist and tugged you down the halls. You glanced at the open door to Dave's room, thinking you would be thrown in there.

"Nope, you'll trash his stuff even more in there." Dirk corrected, noticing your point of focus. You look back, now curious. There's no way you would sleep in Dirk's room, so where are you going?

Dirk opened up the hallway closet before stuffing you in and shutting the door. You fall in the dark; landing on what you guess is the winter storage of quilts. You blink bewildered in the darkness as you hear the door click. Does your face just say "lock me in any room you can find"?

You feel around and only touch the soft blankets that sprawl out on the floor. You slip under one and use the bottom layers as a comforter. Looks like you got to wait out another long boring night locked in something.

* * *

You wake up that morning to an expanding stream of morning light pouring in from the opening door. Dave stood there, cocking his head at you in curiosity. You lazily opened your eyes at the blinding sudden light and wince and narrow your eyes to get a glimpse at your rescuer.

"Why're you in the closet?" Dave asks.

"Your brother uh..." You honestly don't want Dirk to look bad. Dave should have a good relationship with him. "Let me sleep in here."

"Oh." Dave smiled a little, relieved before half frowning. "I'm hungry."

"Me too.." You relealize, feeling your stomach rumble and protest. You sit up and take the warm quilts away from yourself and get out of the closet swiftly. You walk down the short hallway with Dave shadowing you dependently.

You reach the kitchen and pause at the cupboards. How do you make food? You remember watching that small box with moving pictures telling you how with some chick named Rachel. What did she make again...oh yeah! _Pancakes_! Pancakes sound good but you have no idea if they're easy to make.

"Do you want pancakes?" You glance back at Dave.

"What?" Dave asks confused.

"Nevermind," You sigh, knowing he was as clueless as you. You open the cupboards and scan the assortments. You think pancake dust is in a box. Aha, the box is right over in this corner! You pull out the red slim tall box of pancake mix and glare at the instructions.

"One..." You narrow your eyes in focus.

"What?" Dave repeats.

"I'm going to figure out how to make..." You concentrate on the letters. "Panned cakes."

Dave nods silently in understanding. You smile in accomplishment thinking you've got the instructions down. You grab a bowl, and fill it with water.

"Dave...how do you work the stove?" You ask over your shoulder.

"What's a stove?" Dave asks.

"Dang it i thought you knew..." You mumble.

You mix the water with the pancake dust stuff and look at the stove. That's gotta be it. Dave already has a pan in his hands and is fumbling around with it. Dave swung it about like a golf club until it ran into the stove. It reacted with a bang and Dave shook a little from the vibrations before laughing to himself and doing it again.

You smile a little and journey to the stove. You turn the knob you find the best and see a small flame appear on the stove. Dave looks up from the frying pan's gleam and to the fire's and watches intrigued. You smile in accomplishment and get the bowl of pancake mix.

"Now we just..." You gently take the pan from dave and set it on the stove. You hand the bowl to Dave promptly. "Make the pancakes. Wanna pour it?"

"Aw yeah i do!" Dave says excitedly.

Dave begins to pour some of the buttery yellow liquid onto the pan. A small circle dribbles on and begins to expand. Dave doesn't stop pouring.

"That's awesome, dude." You praise casually.

Dave nods, and doesn't stop pouring. The pancake is growing larger and larger by the second. You glance down at the enourmous pancake as Dave looks inside the empty bowl.

"It's...gone," Dave says disapointed.

"Because it's there now." You point to the pan.

The pan was a very large pan, and the pancake filled up the entire thing. You hastily got the pan by its handle and attempted to flip the pancake over.

"What're you doing?" Dave asks.

"Gonna flip this sucker onto its side." You say with a swift flick of the wrist.

The pancake apruptly flung itself into the air, doing a few minor flips as it propelled downwards. You could just smell it cooking as it drifted, you shut your eyes at the bliss of the smell.

Then you felt something hot on your head. You snapped your eyes open and saw the half cooked pancake on your head. Dave was chuckling a little as the fresh pancake burned. You quickly smacked it off and it landed in its original home. You set the pan back on the stove and let it simmer.

"Do you think hair will be in it now?" Dave giggles.

"Nah, my hair's all connected to my head." You shrug off.

Dave blinks in slight confusion before glancing down at the pancake. "Are they supposed to be that big?"

"Um.." You pause. Did that lady in the box ever specify? Oh well, a big pancake is a good pancake. Even if it's the size of your head. You flip the pancake out of its pan and onto the counter with a flop. You turn off the stove confidently and look at your first masterpiece.

The pancake was half burnt around the ends and had a few of your short black hairs in it, not to mention it was still bubbling at the uncooked center. The outer core that wasn't burnt was a good golden brown, though.

"Seems legit." Dave says with a thumbs up.

"But wait...there's only one." You wince.

"We can share," Dave reminds.

"Yeah!" You smile reassured before going to the fridge. You open it and see leftover pizza from the night before, butter, jam, honey, milk that might be expired and a few weapons. You snatch the jam and honey.

"I heard this stuff tastes good on panned cakes." You say slamming the bottles and jars onto the counter. Dave nods in approval and opens the jars of jam while you man handle the honey bottle's cap.

You open it sucsessfully, getting your fingers sticky and sweet but still usable. You tip it upside down over the enourmous pancake and let her rip. Dave gets his jar of strawberry jam and dumps it onto the pancake as well.

"It's beautiful," Dave whispers.

The burnt, half cooked and partially hair infested pancake now lay on the counter decorated in golden brown sticky honey and deep red chunky strawberry jam. You blink at it, amazed that you of all people made this with somebody.

Dave hums to himself for a moment. "Don't you eat food with silverware?"

"Silver what?" You look at him funny.

"Those weird pointy things that you stab food with?" Dave says unsurely.

"Oh!" You nod in slight memory.

Dave opens all the drawers and eventually finds two forks. He hands you one and he keeps one for himself before poising it distinctly at the monstrous pancake. You do the same.

"Go go go!" You declare.

Dave stabs at the pancake and cuts and tears as you do the same. You get a huge slab of the pancake with everything on it on one forkfull. You shove it in your mouth and taste everything.

The honey gets stuck on the roof of your mouth with the jam, causing the burnt part of the pancake to stick as the softer bit goes down your throat immediately. The burnt taste stays put as you use your tongue to get it down. Without any avail, you move onto the next bite. Dave has already eaten five mouthfuls and is loving it. You quickly get more pancake bit onto your silverware and eat more.

You continue to feast hastily as you hear a door creak open. Must be Dirk waking up and coming out- OH CRAP! Dirk might not like this situation! You didn't make him a pancake! Either that or he has a thing against pancakes.

"Dave..." You hear Dirk mumble and open another creaky door. "Dave?"

"O'er ere!" Dave mumbles loudly through his food.

Dirk walks in groggily and sees the mess. His eyes widen in waking, realizing that he left to complete idiots alone to take care of themselves. He walks in casually, trying to look calm and glances down at the pancake.

"Dude...what is that?" Dirk asks in disgust.

"Karkat's specialty." Dave says and swallows.

"I can tell..." Dirk eyes the hair warily on the pancake. "Don't get sick."

"It's fine," You manage to grumble through a forkfull.

Dirk sighs and begins to make his way out of the kitchen. "I'm getting ready for work, but you guys can't come so i hired someone to babysit you guys,"

"What's a babysitter?" Dave glares at you.

You shrug absently, thinking the same thing. You narrow your eyes in suspision before looking back at the pancake's spot. One bite is left, and everything is on it at a perfect quantity. You aim for it with your fork but Dave suddenly snatches it with a hand and eats it. You look up disapointed as he chews with with a small smile.

There's a knock at the door. You glance back at it curiously. You walk to the door and look through the little peep hole. You almost choked on your unsettled pancake when you saw who it was. Your babysitter was_ John_.

**hey guys! So this is my update. this was supposed to be a silly kind of light chapter with a bit of entertaining ironic junk, so i hope it pleased you guys! Honestly thanks for all those reviews, i didn't know so many people enjoyed this fic. i will SO continue this, i'll just be very particular and a tad slower. ;o)**


	18. The Babysitting

You stood paralyzed at the door not taking your eye away from the peep hole. Dave walked up behind you and watched for a few moments before inquiring anything.

"Who's at the door?" Dave asks blankly.

You don't respond verbally, you just glance back at Dave warily and back away from the door. Dave walks closer to reach for the handle but you immediately lock it. Dave frowns and looks down at you.

"Who's at the door?" Dave repeats.

You shake your head quickly and block the door with your body. Dave huffs in annoyance and looks up into the peep hole.

"Is that John?" Dave asks, sounding excited.

"No?" You squeak.

Dave shoves you away from the door and opens it, greeting your ex friend warmly. You hide away from the entry by diving onto the couch and barricading yourself with pillows before cocooning yourself in blankets. You leave a small peep hole for yourself in the massive fortress so you can see what's going on.

John steps in, looking happy and relieved to see Dave. Dave looks equally at ease, yet still slightly confused. John glanced back at you for a moment. You froze and sulked in your seat slightly as if to hide more. John looked back to Dave and continued talking.

Is John just playing with you? Is he still mad? You have no idea. You watch as Dave proudly shows the kitchen's mess and talks about making breakfast with you. John eyes the jam and honey gloop mess warily and grabs a dish rag. He wets it and begins to clean it.

"Wait!" Dave suddenly yelps, gripping John's cleaning hand.

"What?" John asks, stopping his cleaning.

"I want that to stay there." Dave focused on the honey and jam and pancake resedue.

"Why? It looks like the sweets monster threw up all over your counter." John reasoned.

"For a reminder. I don't want to forget about that like i did everything else." Dave responds.

You tune them out and think. Dave is being sentimental for you in front of John? That's...that's awesome! Dave thinks you're worth while! Maybe he is the better choice of a friend...

"So, where is Karkat then?" John sighs, putting the rag down.

"Uh..." Dave looks around. "I dunno, he _was_ just here."

"Oh well. Wanna surf some tumblr?" John suggests.

"Lil' Cal kinda broke the thing that does that." Dave says.

"I see..." John narrowed his eyes.

John looked at the lap top set on the counter, still recovering from its incident. Dirk left obvious signs of attempting to clean it up. There was a rag soaked in applejuice nearby and a few wires spurred out of the back, currently being tweeked with by an abandoned pair of plyers.

"He shouldn't bother, the thing's fried." John utters.

John and Dave continue to converse as you spy through your cacoon of blankets and sheets and wall of pillows. How has John not noticed you? Is he just ignoring you? You will NOT be ignored! You are a _happy_ and_ functional_ individual! Can't he tell?!

Your burst of anger makes you catapult out of your cacoon and barracade of pillows, and you aim to look swave and cool making this entry. Yet you trip over the sheets and blankets that wrap around your feet and you face plant all the pillows with a thud.

John glances from Dave to you and raises his brows unimpressed. He turns his back to you again but Dave walks over and holds out a hand. You look up from the pillow and grab his hand, and he pulls you up helpfully. Dave turns towards John and gives a naive smile in response.

John rolls his eyes with a half frown and walks over. You perk up at him coming closer, but he passes you distinctly and sits on the couch. You feel slightly disapointed, but saw it coming. Dave sits next to John and you sit next to Dave farthest away from John.

Dave swung his legs off the edge of the couch and looked from you to John frequently for whenever somebody said something. You ought to start off the conversation.

"Do you wanna make more pancakes?" You suggest.

Dave perks up, straightening and about to say something but John simply gives you a sulking unamused expression. John narrows his eyes and shakes his head in declining, making you once again slightly disapointed but not much.

"How about we uh..." You pause. What does John even like? He took so much time taking care of you, you didn't notice.

"What do you like to do, John?" Dave asks for you.

"I enjoyed watching movies but..." John sighs. "You won't understand them anymore..." John looked up, suddenly satisfied and pleased. "Lets watch some movies."

You cock your head. Why has John suddenly decided to make Dave watch his movies? Did Dave dislike them before? You begin to ponder if John is planning on recreating Dave...You watch as John grabs his backpack from the floor and unzips it eagerly. He pulls out a few discs and sets them out on Dave's lap.

"Pick one." John gestures.

Dave hesitates between the three discs. He struggles to read them. His finger shakily scans them unsurely.

"Gggrrr..." Dave attempts to sound out.

"There's Ghost Busters, Con Air or Face Off to pick." John points to them all individually.

Dave hesitated and picks up the middle disc. John smiles proudly at the choice and gingerly takes it. He stands and walks to the dvd player and inserts it.

"Which one did Dave pick?" You ask.

John doesn't respond to you. You frown and repeat the question. John continues to ignore you and set up the film. You ask over and over but John refuses to respond. You look at Dave for advice.

"I don't know which one i picked..." Dave admits sadly.

"It's alright, we'll figure it out." You reassure with a shoulder pat.

Dave nods and looks at the screen. John journeys back to the couch and sits in his original spot. You glance at John annoyed.

"Why won't you answer me?" You ask.

John simply looks to Dave and nudges him. "It's coming on, you'll love it."

You tighten your fists at your side. "John, why won't you answer me?"

John and Dave smile reassuringly at each other and look at the screen as the music begins. You are NOT taking this bull crap!

"John!" You snap. "Answer me!"

John finally looks at you in the eyes. He looks as annoyed as you feel, he truly does not want to speak to you. Yet you keep pushing.

"Dave will talk to me, you even came over to freaking babysit him! but you can't say a single word to me?" You say in a harsh and hurt tone.

John simply looks away from you and to the screen where Ghost Busters began to play.

"Did you even know i was here?" You continue to pry. "You didn't did you? Did you expect Dave to be as cold as you and just let me leave? Even Dirk, Dave's brother, the boy who i pretty much wiped clean of memory, accepted me. What's your excuse, a simple bitter envy?"

"I didn't expect you to be here. I was hoping you got _lost_." John replied coldly.


	19. Just Calm Down and Have a Pancake

You won't stand for that last comment, you immediately object.

"I guess I had high hopes for the _wrong friend_ then!" You snarl back.

John gives a short scoff and gives you a skeptical expression. "Friend, are you kidding me?"

You feel your face get hot with anger. "I am only trying to figure this all out, it's not MY fault you kissed Terezi!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Dave speaks up softly.

You ignore him. "Not to mention you've been so _careless_! You barely even helped me!"

"I was tearing my hair out for you!" John exclaims. "I did everything I could, you wouldn't know your _name_ if it weren't for me!"

"No matter what I did to show how grateful I was, you didn't do anything nice in return!" You begin to yell. "I said 'I'm Sorry' over and over because that's all I can do! I don't know what to do to please you!"

"Because you're a complete idiot, you can't solve crap." John hisses back edgily. "I did everything I could to include you, but you always lost your temper as usual and I had to be strict to correct you,"

"I only blew up because you were unfair to me," You felt your eyes stinging with incoming tears. "I don't know what to do…"

John stands up abruptly, making Dave flinch and shrink back a bit. You look up at him.

"And where are you going _now_?" You snarl.

"I'm not going anywhere," John retorts meanly. "I'm not leaving Dave anymore! You're leaving!"

You stand in objection. "I'm not leaving either!"

Dave, being very silent and terrified at the yelling, helplessly watched as the two of you yelled. John was getting pretty rude, and wasn't stopping.

"You've been nowhere near befriending anybody!" John continued. "Before you were the biggest douche bag I knew, and I still tried to be nice! I'm done with you, Karkat! I'm going to shove your cold dead body out this door myself if I have to."

"I'm not leaving Dave just because you're jealous of my new life," You growl back. "I have no idea what I was thinking before, quite literally, and now you're still nagging me about it?"

John shoved you away from Dave. "I'm not jealous, I'm protective. Dave isn't going to deal with you twice."

You shove him back, taking a step forward. "Well you better deal with it, because I'm staying put."

"You sound so much like her!" John complained.

"Who do I sound like?" You demand.

"You're just like _Terezi_, you're deceitful and cruel and do whatever it takes to get what _you_ want!" John said with another shove.

You shove him harder back, not believing anything he says. John topples over the coffee table and lands on his back with a thud. Dave gasps and you do too, not meaning to be so rough.

John sat himself up, looking in pain but not weak enough to remain down. He stands up, the coffee table being the only thing between you both.

"Guys, let's just calm down and make a pancake-"Dave began.

John flipped the table over, making it crash to the side. He stormed over to you and practically punched you in the gut so hard you fell to the floor.

Your back and feet fell to the carpet, but your head harmfully hit against the couch. You shrieked at the pain, mostly because the couch was stiff and hard, and the fact that your stomach was throbbing.

Dave suddenly stepped in between both of you. He was getting all of his confidence up to say something, but John shoved him aside, still dead set on hurting you to the maximum. He picks you up by the arm, making you stand. You quickly brace yourself for a hit, right when it comes to the face. You were blocking your stomach, so it helped very little. You grip your face to feel a stream of wet substance.

_Blood_, your mind tells you.

You look at your hand to see red. You don't know why, but this infuriates you. Blood just makes you so upset, especially yours. You smack John back in the face, yelling in anger. You and John exchange punches and yells until Dave gets back up off the couch. He steps in between you both, attempting to speak. You angrily shove Dave out of the way so you can punch John's bleeding face again. Dave lands horribly onto the floor face first and down. You hear him make a small cry. You don't hear this and punch John's face like intended before.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. "It's unlocked," You call.

The door opens, and you see a few people begin to poke their heads in. You're about to see who it is exactly as their shadows pull out their owners until you feel a hard force slam against your head. It was a cylinder and hard, perhaps glass. You can't help but tumble to the floor.

Black seeps in through the corners of your eyes, growing larger by the second. You try to see through the black as your hearing goes out too. Everything blurs together in slurs and shrieks as the black mixes with a seeping red dripping down from the top of your eye lids. The black and red webs together as you strain to not close your eyes. The last thing you see is a large round pair of yellow eyes, calling you out desperately, begging for you to keep awake. You shut your eyes. The black overlaps everything, and all you can think last is who was talking to you. You knew her voice; you could hear her fading away as you drifted off.

_Nepeta._


	20. I Really Am Sorry, John

Everything once again blurs into motion. You're kind of getting used to being locked in several rooms, getting beat up and knocking out, and even Nepeta being the only one calling you out for your conscious.

You're still on the living room floor, and you still feel like crap after taking a hit from whatever John threw. You see midnight blue kitty sneakers at your face. They're Nepeta's, obviously. The heels of her sneakers are facing you, indicating she is facing away from you and looking at something or someone else.

Your ears feel clogged with some liquid, so everything sounds groggy and distant. It almost reminds you of your first time swimming…

You remember John, Dave, and your few trolling buddies that you actually got along with were there. John was at the diving board, screeching about some sort of canon ball while Dave casually sat in the Jacuzzi nose deep in rapidly multiplying steam bubbles. Kanaya was in the Jacuzzi also with some duo horned guy, having a debate. Eridan, the last of them all, was of course alone in the large pool underwater meandering around.

You, of all people, were not in the pool. You didn't even have your feet in the water. You were sitting in the grass out skirting the concrete by the pool, far away from the fun. You hated that water. You still hate it looking back on this memory.

Suddenly, you vividly remember John catapulting himself in causing a large burst of water to spray you like a waterfall. You screamed, backing away and trying to dry yourself. John and Dave as well as everyone else laughed at you.

You stormed up to the pool, yelling about how upset you were for being wet and how much you hate the water, when Dave simply snatched your leg and tugged you into the Jacuzzi.

As you sunk underwater you remember the laughter blurring together, everything stinging your skin because of the hot bubbles rushing past you. You looked up, seeing the unfamiliar boy's face grinning down at you and glaring in disbelief through his multicolored glasses.

You stand, breaking the surface of the already rippling water to scream at Dave. Why would you even yell at him, he was being fun?

_Fun._

That's all he was having.

Maybe that's what you should be having.

You come back into reality to a door slamming shut. You groggily shift your eyes up, seeing Dirk glaring at the scene. You can hear him talking, but the liquid in your ears are blocking it from being audible. You touch your ear and feel the wetness. You look at your fingers. They're stained red. Your ear must've been a little pool for your blood streaming from your head that got hit with John's weapon.

You sit up, letting the blood spill out of your ear. You can actually hear now.

"What are you doing here?" Dirk asks, probably for the tenth time.

"We wanted to visit Karkitty and Jawn-" Nepeta began.

"No, _here _in _my_ house I meant." Dirk rephrases, still trying to keep his cool.

"Listen, we thought he was still with John so we went there and found out that John and Karkat were gone. So we asked Mister Egbert where he was and he sent us here," Kanaya explains.

"Either way, you didn't get an invite." Dirk snaps. "Look what happened to Dave, he's crying man!"

"Dave?" Kanaya raises her brow.

"Okay, he wouldn't be, but he lost his memory thanks to _that_ douche bag and now he is premature." Dirk points you out strictly.

You avoid eye contact as everyone glances back at you. "I didn't mean to-"

"We're avoiding that subject for now," Kanaya says tiredly. "Let us help you if you are so worn down,"

"Yeah, purrhaps we can be of worth!" Nepeta chimes.

"Honestly, I think you need it." Kanaya smiles slightly.

"Yeah, you need some extra hands." A new voice replies.

You glance in the direction of the voice's owner. It's that 3d glasses kid. You have no idea what his name is…..you better ask.

"Who're you?" You ask, sounding a bit too defensive.

He glances back at you. He looks slightly disappointed but understanding. "Sollux."

"Thollux?" You repeat, just to make sure.

"No, _Sollux_." He corrects irritably.

"That's what I said," You shake your head slowly.

Sollux face palms frustrated and Nepeta giggles to herself a little. Kanaya whispers a few words in your ear about the boy's pronunciation complications and you understand.

"Fine, but you're paying for whatever you break." Dirk says, helping Dave up from the floor.

_Dave! What happened to Dave?_

"What happened?" You ask, staring at Dave.

"You hit him when you were trying to hit me, remember?" John says defensively with an ice pack at his right cheek.

"Oh," You echo, feeling stupid once again.

John rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. You sigh, not wanting to correct his rude behavior anymore. John's just a different guy now, you guess.

Dirk begins to slowly walk Dave out of the room, and you want to just stand and be neat. But your friendliness gets the better of you. You walk over quickly and put Dave's arm around your neck to support him.

"I'll get him," You invite.

Dirk eyes you unsurely before giving in. He is about to drop Dave's free arm when John runs up and takes it around his neck. You glare.

"You're so freaking unbelievable, you know that?" You say bewildered.

John half frowns while looking down. "He's my friend too, don't be a thief."

You don't respond. That's true, you're kind of stealing Dave. Wow….you're the jerk. YOU! You're a jerk! You totally freeloaded off of John and ran away after smacking his best bro out of his senses, and then stole him yourself! You're not innocent, you're a huge thief.

"Let's share then," You say, making John look up.

John nods, and you both carry a half awake Dave to his bedroom. You and John plop the poor guy onto his bed and you sit on either side of him.

"Look, I'm not exactly into the whole fighting thing," John says, still not looking at you in the eye.

"You think I am?" You say back.

"You were," John says with a small smile. "You were a mess back then."

"But I'm kind of new at this stuff now." You excuse.

"You were new at friends back then, too." John admits, finally giving a smile.

"Wow," You can't help but grin. "I was a real idiot…"

"You were, but you aren't now." John nods to himself.

"You…you think that?" You barely raise your voice above a whisper.

"Yeah, you're way more considerate. You actually apologize now. You apologize like every hour." John scoffs.

"I thought those words were meaningless," You remind him of the previous bickering exchanged.

"Yeah, they kind of are. But it's good to hear sometimes when it's all you can do." John says sadly.

You pause. Maybe John's done some horrible things in the past. He probably has, not including the event where it was mostly his fault you lost your memory. You sigh to fill in the awkward silence that has set in.

"Dave might get better, you know." John says a little hopefully.

"Really, will he remember any of this?" You ask.

"He might not really remember some fragments like being smacked with the door…" John suggests. "Hopefully, right?"

"Yeah, that's the last thing I want him to remember." You laugh a little.

John thinks for a moment before responding. "So it's cool if I'm hanging around?"

"It's not bad," You say passively. "It was nice to have a guide of some sort, and I kind of get how you felt and feel now about all of this."

"Same," John replies tiredly before flopping onto his back on the soft mattress.

Your head's been throbbing this entire time; you know it's from that hit. The bleeding has stopped but you have no idea what your head is doing. You feel your head hesitantly and feel a huge bump the size of a golf ball- wait what's a golf ball? What's a ball and what's golf? Whatever, all you know is that your head hurts and has a huge bump thing on it.

"What did you hit the side of my head with?" You look back at John, who's watching Dave rest peacefully.

John looks up and gives a nervous smile. "Uh…Roxy's old glass bottle she left behind?"

You glare. "You hit me aside the head with glass?"

"Sorry, I was angry." John apologizes half heartedly.

"Dude that hurt…I was out for who knows how long." You complain.

"Three hours," John answers. "But seriously I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Like a favor, you mean?" You ask.

"Yeah, what do you want to do in the morning?" John asks with a shrug, hands behind his head.

You lay down, hands knitted and on your chest. You watch the ceiling fan with interest as the panels spin swiftly. You grin at the idea that popped into your head.

"Giant pancakes," You reply. "Dave and I's specialty,"


	21. Home?

**okay! you waited long enough! Sorry this took so long, but i was way occupied with stuff! Laugh and cry, bros. :o)**

You fell asleep with an unlocked door ahead that night beside Dave and John. You were the last to fall asleep though because of your wondering thoughts. So you wake up rather tired.

You feel the bed shift and a small creak sound off afterwards. You barely open your eyes to see what was deterring your sleep. Dave was now facing you, eyes still shut, and half on sunglasses. You can't help but smile slightly at the sight of it, but also want to make sure the guy won't wake up to crushing his shades. So you gently push them back up his nose and over his eyes.

Just as you put your hand back beside your head and away from Dave's face, you see the sliver of his uncovered eyes open. You look over him for a split second to see that John wasn't there anymore on the other side. He must have gotten up early due to Dave's rolling if it was constant. Or perhaps you also do something rather tiresome in your sleep.

"G'd mrning…" Dave mumbles tiredly, barely moving his lips.

"Good morning…" You reply unsurely. Then you remembered last night's deal. You smile widely at the idea of another massive pancake on the counter. Dave raises his brows unsurely.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"So John and I had a moment of peace…"You began, but Dave's glare made you trail off.

Dave nodded slowly, signaling you to continue. "I know that's unbelievable, but we did have a small moment of not yelling and hitting. Back to the point, he promised he would help us make a round of pancakes."

Dave gasped with a small smile. He was adorable when he was pleased….he never looked that way before you slammed him with a door, though. He sits up immediately, kicking the pillows off the bed. You also slowly sat up, a little more at ease yet still excited. Dave leaps off the bed and dashes out to go find John as you watch contently.

You get up and leave the room and look to see all the trolls are still there, but they're all asleep and piled on top of each other on the couch. Dave was in the kitchen with John gathering bowls and supplies and talking quietly.

You wonder where Dirk is. You look at the clock. Twelve….Two…fleh…oh! It's eight twenty one in the morning. Dirk must still be asleep, you guess. You don't think humans go and work this early, so you assume he's still around.

You look at all your troll buddies. You take note of the two extra humans, also. Nepeta was curled up neatly in a ball, wrapped in Equius' muscular moist arms as they both lay on the floor under a small blanket. Nepeta fit perfectly, even her tail was able to stay under yet the blanket only covered Equius' torso. Kanaya was resting upright peacefully against the back of the couch with her hands folded on her stomach as Vriska lay sprawled out tiredly on her lap with her hair half braided. Rose sat next to them both, looking just as peaceful as Kanaya. Aradia was sitting in the middle of the couch with her legs pulled in, with Sollux and Tavros on either side of her resting their heads on her shoulders. Gamzee was upside down on the couch, shoved into the corner of the couch next to Tavros. Feferi was tucked beside Sollux, clinging to his arm as Terezi slept on the narrow arm of the furniture item with her arms tucked in. Eridan was tucked into a corner of the room, wrapped in his cape and head in between his tucked in knees, completely alone. Well, almost alone. Jade was sleeping beside him where she couldn't be seen. She probably lay down there after Eridan fell asleep, you guess.

The scene was memorable, but you doubt they would want to be left out on breakfast. Those things eat, right? If you do, they must also. Since you are the same species, you would consider your standards the same as theirs. You don't know about the humans, though. Those things are unpredictable.

"Good Morning!" You screech.

Everyone flinched and tumbled and yelped in surprise at the greeting. John and Dave looked back instantly having no idea what that was for. You notice everyone suddenly starts blabbing all at once annoyed, blaming you for their source of anger. Your small smile vanishes and you stand there completely lost in the sea of words being poured onto you.

"Shut up!" John bellowed, making the chatter cease. "He was just greeting you a good morning,"

"Also, we're making pancakes!" Dave said excitedly.

You'll never get tired of this kid's childish behavior, even if he is technically now mentally challenged. Everyone gets up and begins to waddle to the kitchen slowly. You stride ahead, fully awake and ready to make some pancakes with Dave, and maybe even John.

You step beside Dave, farthest from John and see what they've done. Only a small mix has been made in a dirty old green mixing bowl.

"So, you and John are okay now?" Dave asks.

"He could be worse," You shrug, still feeling kind of iffy about John. "We aren't fighting, so that's what counts."

"Yeah," John spoke up finally. "But I'm sorry you got hurt for that…"

"It's fine, dude. I understand." Dave nodded, putting his focus back on the pancake mix. He began to mix it better with a Wisk. You almost forgot about the oven, and looked for the correct button to press.

"It's that one, I presume." Kanaya stepped in, pointing to the left farthest knob.

You are about to reach for it when John slaps your hand, scolding you. "No, it's the right one."

You rub your slightly sore hand and try again. Dave shakes his head disapprovingly as another person comes in and intrudes. Eridan shoves his way through and looks at the oven before the bowl.

"What is that?" He asks revoltingly, pointing to the pancake mix.

"Pancake guts!" Dave says happily, lifting the bowl like a prize.

"It's not suited to be _eaten_, what else is there?" He asks ungratefully.

"I suggest you leave this confliction before you create it into a worse disaster," Kanaya says edgily.

"I'm just _asking_ if I have to eat this glubbing trash," Eridan grimaces.

"Dude, just sit at the table and wait for it," John said, looking away from Dave. "We don't have to be nice to you,"

"You're being nice to me? I want to see what's not nice, if this is nice." Eridan sputters.

"Do we have to argue…?" You begin to whine.

Everyone suddenly turns and glares at you. You shrink back, a little intimidated but still stand by your request. A few more trolls trail in from hearing the noise. Rose also steps in.

"What's the situation here?" Rose asks, glancing at Kanaya.

"Eridan is being a drama queen," You answer for Kanaya.

"I am not!" Eridan defends. "I just don't want to be sick,"

"Everyone simply gets sick from hearing your voice, Ampora." Sollux speaks up. "Just can it and sit at the table."

Nepeta giggled at the joke from behind. Eridan simply shot her a murderous look before looking back at his attacker.

"You're so mean; you're nice to everyone but me." Eridan complains.

"Yes," Sollux shrugs casually.

"You admit it? Why are you rude to only me?" Eridan snaps.

"Because you deserve it," Sollux replies with a small smile. Nepeta giggled again from behind rather amused.

"Anyways," You interrupt before Eridan can self destruct. "If you're so picky, how about you just do the pancakes yourself?"

"Because….Because uh…" Eridan stammered.

"Let's just all do it together," Dave suggests. "It wouldn't be fun if only one person did all the work."

Everyone casually mumbles in agreement. Nepeta slips her way through and steps behind you to hug you around your waist playfully. You look back and give a weak smile. You still don't know why she's no wonderfully happy around you.

"I missed you, Karkitty!" She purred, letting go. "I wanted to help beclaws pancakes sound like fun!"

You let her step beside you and you look at the heated up oven. John was messing with the knobs as Dave watched curiously. Dave reached a hand forward towards the growing tiny electric blue flame, but John slapped his hand. Dave shrunk back and rubbed his hand as John continued to steady the flame. John eventually noticed Dave's pain and sighed tiredly before raising his own hand hesitantly towards his mouth. He kissed his own fingers than put them on Dave's hurt hand. Dave gave a confused and bewildered look at the get well hand smooch as John went back to cooking.

Nepeta gave a small satisfied squeal. You roll your eyes and get back to the cooking. You grab the green bowl of 'pancake guts' and pour it onto the pan just as John sets it down. The mix grows larger and John looks up worriedly.

"Isn't it going to overfill?" He asks.

"Nope," You respond.

Dave suddenly snatches another pan, turns on the oven and gets his second bowl of pancake mix at the ready. He begins to pour it and John steps over to help. Nepeta watches the growing pancake curiously as you set the empty bowl down.

Nepeta hurriedly takes the bowl and begins to make more pancake mix as she looks at the instructions on the box. Equius walks over and begins to assist her. Equius sets the pancake box aside and begins to firmly mix the bowl with the Wisk as Nepeta observes patiently. Eridan picks up the abandoned pancake mix box and looks at it uninterested as he reads it. Sollux casually walks by and snatches the box out of his hands. This made the bratty sea dweller run over to complain and attempt to snatch it back. Aradia and Feferi are already over with them to witness. They notice the pantry and walk in it to see what it beholds, leaving the door only a crack open so they can still see the fight.

Aradia and Feferi are over in the pantry with a creaked open door browsing the food and observing as Sollux dashes away with the pancake mix still in its box. Eridan is not close at all, about five or eight feet away. Sollux glances back, still running. Aradia and Feferi had gotten a snack to go along with their breakfast, and opened the pantry door right on time for Sollux to slam into it and fall to the floor with a thud. Aradia and Feferi gasped in shock at the loud thud as Eridan came to a stop bursting out in laughter.

Rose and Jade begin to help John and Dave cook as Kanaya attempts to auspisticize with Eridan and Sollux. Gamzee and Tavros are not even cooking; they're trying to fit inside the fridge. Tavros was in upside down and sideways with a horn still sticking out as Gamzee only managed to get his head in the bottom shelf. Terezi was at the fridge door, getting ready to slam it into Gamzee when she got the chance. Vriska was close by, barely stifling her laughter.

"Bro, it's cold up in here-"

WHAM!

Vriska burst into her familiar loud and obnoxious laughter, completely cutting off the shrieks and honks and even Terezi's twisted cackling. You stand there speechless, yet amused slightly as Gamzee tackles his predators to the ground in revenge for him and Tavros.

You had nowhere to go, thanks to loneliness accompanying you. But it's not half bad seeing all this, it's pretty amusing. You notice that Kanaya calmed down Sollux and Eridan and got Aradia and Feferi to go and set up the table. John, Rose, Jade, and Dave were putting pancakes larger than their own heads onto a single small plate in a single stack. Nepeta was taking big steps, attempting to mimic Equius behind his back while carrying an armful of syrup bottles. You decide to help also, by getting as many chairs as possible.

* * *

After about ten minutes, you managed to retrieve ten chairs huddled around the living room. You had a hunch that a few people could sit and eat on the couch without messing things up. Equius dragged in a table earlier, and set it in the middle of it all decorated with plates that Aradia and Feferi managed to find. In the center of its glory, was a huge pile of syrup bottles on behalf of Nepeta's deeds. At the moment, Dave was carrying in the pancakes as everyone sat down and waited.

Dave set the plate of food down on the table, looking proud of his work. He plops right next to you on the sofa and you hand him a plate and fork. He picks up the fork curiously and is letting it drift closer to his eyes.

You instantly swerve the fork down with a hand to his plate. Dave was going to keep his eyeballs today. Dave smiles naively at you as you sigh with small relief. Suddenly, a pancake the size of a bucket plops down onto your plate. You look up and see Nepeta is glady serving the pancakes. She tosses one onto Dave's plate also, getting a smile in reward from him.

Nepeta serves the pancakes before sitting next to you with her own food. She grabs a syrup bottle and pours the entire thing on her pancake before digging in. Dave looked at the table, seeing all the flavors of syrup, jam and even sprinkles given. He looked amazed and in shock all at once.

"Which one are you going to pick?" You ask, reaching for the strawberry jam.

Dave blinks as if he is still processing it all. He suddenly gives a small nod in approval to himself. "I want..._all_ the flavors."

The gooey slab of jam hanging off the butter knife plopped loudly onto the dish as soon as he said that. Your mouth dropped. That's so genius. You suddenly seize all the jars of jam you can with your arms at the same time as Dave. You both open all the jars and pour them onto your own pancakes as well as each other's excitedly. Then you got to the syrup.

You both put mild drizzles of syrup on it, since it would drown out the jam's true rainbow flavor. You both set the syrup down by the empty jam jars and gazed at the last ingredient. _Sprinkles_.

You seize the rainbow sprinkles as Dave grabs the red and green. You both take off the tiny lids and dump the sprinkles mercilessly onto the pancake.

"Taste the rainbow!" Dave exclaims.

You have no idea what that means, but you love it. You both toss the empty sprinkle containers aside and dig into your beautiful creation. You take your first bite courageously and truly taste the rainbow. Every flavor of fruity jam has joined the allience of sugary light syrup and rainbow sprinkle madness. You feel your teeth pinch with sugar overload. You love the feeling of the sugar buzz through your tingling jaws.

"So when is Karkitty going back home?" Nepeta suddenly asks.

You choked on your rainbow goodness hearing this. Home? No no, this is home. You arn't going anywhere. You look up at Nepeta with an unbelieving glare. She responds with a confused wide eyed expression and shrug. You swallow to clear your throat and mouth to speak.

"Nepeta, this is my home." You say.

"No, it's Dave's home. Dirk said you were staying for awhile, not forefur." She corrects.

"I'm not going anywhere, i have nowhere to go," You conclude, stuffing another piece of pancake into your mouth.

"KK, you've got a home. You just don't remember it." Sollux joins in.

"Probably because its not that memorable, just let me be." You say around your food.

"We just re-did it, you'll love it once you see it again." Nepeta reassures sweetly.

"What she said," Sollux shrugs.

"No! I'm not leaving!" You refuse.

"Karkat, they are both correct." Kanaya nods.

"I don't care, let me wrong and with Dave and John!" You retort bitterly.

"Karkat can't leave, how will i make pancakes?" Dave asks, missing the point.

"Yeah!" You raise your brows. "John, back me up."

The room went quiet. You could almost hear the faint crickets chirping on que outside. You look back at John, sitting in his chair on the opposite side of the couch, picking at the remains of his food.

"John?" You remind him with an eye brow raise.

"It wouldn't be terrible if you went home, Karkat." John sighs.

"But we made up! We're cool now! Don't you want to see me?" You whine.

"No, we didn't." John looks up, putting his fork down. "I'm doing this for Dave, we got to do the best for you too, though."

"For me?" You scoff in disbelief. "I want to stay here, and you're making me miserable for my benefit? What about Dave, you want to make him happy but me leaving won't do the trick!"

"Karkat, you don't understand!" John raises his voice frustrated. "Without you here, none of this would have ever happened. You need to stay away from innocent people."

"Innocent?" You snarl. "Innocent?! YOU are not in that group, John! If anyone here is innocent it's me, i have no clue what is going on, not to mention i'm the one who came to see Dave before you did after his accident!"

"Karkat, you are the reason we all died back in Sburb." John hisses. "I watched all of my friends die because of your horrible self."

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" You strain your aching throat, wanting to cry.

"Karkat, you're going back to that shack you call home! You are leaving, and I am staying to make sure you never hurt anyone again!" John says back so sourly even Eridan was impressed.

You go silent. You can't believe this. John was faking it. You can do nothing but glare at him through your tearing eyes. John gets up and simply leaves the room, abandoning his plate and leftovers.

"John...what happened to you?" You utter.

He used to be your friend.


	22. I Really Am Sorry, Karkat

"I'm staying here!" You repeat again since ten minutes ago.

The trolls were literally dragging you out the door. John was pouting in another room, Dirk was still sleeping like a sugoi baby, and Dave was trying to drag you back inside.

You clenched onto Dave's hands, pulling yourself back as hard as possible as the trolls pulled on the opposite side at your legs.

"You've over stayed your welcome, Karkat!" Jade squeaks back, pulling at his left leg.

"No, he's okay, he's always welcome!" Dave pleads.

"Dave, you don't understand," Jade huffed with another tug.

"Then explain why you don't want him here anymore!" Dave whines.

"I think John was clear enough," Jade admits.

"WHAT?!" You shriek. "You agree with HIM!?"

"Yes!" Jade replies harshly. "I think John's made a good point, you are completely out of it, and you're hurting people!"

"I only hurt Dave, and that was an accident!" You feel a pang of guilt.

"You've hurt more people than you think, and it doesn't matter if it's an accident," Jade says.

"I'm the one being hurt! You brought back TEREZI after all of this!" You defend.

"Terezi? What's she got to do with anything? She had an insolent arguement with you six months ago, so what?" Jade snaps.

"You don't know what it's like to wake up, knowing nothing except for the fact someone you used to love practically cheated on you!" You snarl.

"Actually, i do," Jade retorts.

Jade gives an extremely gruff and stern pull with everyone else, making you and Dave lose your grips. You let go of Dave's hands as he himself tumbles from the backwards chair he was stablizing himself in.

"Come on Karkkles!" Terezi says with a sly grin.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" You scream shrilly, banging on everything in a fury.

"What's new?" Terezi humphs.

Everyone begins to haul you outside, but you cling to the door's hinge. You dig your yellow nails into the crook and wait for Dave. But Dave isn't moving. He's still in his landing spot, sprawled out, watching you leave. He looked slightly tired, and he could honestly get back up and help you out. But he didn't. He sat and watched.

"Dave?!" You yelp in disbelief.

Equius gave a hard tug, making the door hinge you were clinging to break. You landed on the floor with a thud, hurting your chest. Someone swiftly picked you up and threw you over their shoulder, carrying you off. You repeatedly hit the person's back like a child, yelling.

"_LET ME GO I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU GUYS ARE MONSTERS I AM COMING BACK FOR YOU DAVE DON'T WORRY I'LL BE BACK AND WE'LL MAKE PANCAKES AND BE HAPPY AND WE WON'T HAVE TO EVER WORRY ABOUT THESE DOUCHE BAGS EVER AGAIN_!"

"I'm sorry Karkat..." Dave sighs.

* * *

After a long trip of you screaming and raging and, well, being Karkat, you arrived back at your old "home". You were practically shoved towards the door as everyone retreated before you could explode again. You look back as everyone quickly retreats hurriedly, as if you're some sort of "it" in a game of tag.

You look at the door of the hive. Sighing, you open the door and peak inside. Nepeta said something about the place looking better than last time...

You step in and are quite impressed by the decor. You were used to a simple home like John or Dave's; but this place was pretty intricate.

The walls were a deep red, and a few mellow glass lamps hanging from the ceiling let off a dull yet warm yellow glow. The floors were sleek black wooden floors. The cold surface didn't make a sound as you stepped across it. The room wasn't filled with half bad items either, there was some sort of purple cacoon thing in the corner...you have no idea what that's for, but you move on. Surrounding the pod are a few mid-condition romcom posters, most likely saved for memories from your old room's style. A computer, the same color as the pod, lay a few feet away from it with a black rollie chair accompanied with a red throw pillow. Away from the pod and computer's glory was a screen closet, the same color as the walls but supported with a black frame. Next to the closet, where an empty wall would be lonely, was actually befriended by a small grey couch.

You slump onto the couch immediately, having nothing to do. You want to go back, but you don't remember where to go. This place is nice, but it's a tad boring for your taste.

You get up and move your computer to your couch and get yourself cozy. Let's see how this weird thing works without breaking it like last time.

You open the first thing you see: 'Pesterchum'. Everything looks kind of complicated for your own use. You hear a tone and a chat bubble pop up. You flinch at the sound but look back.

_-arscenticcatnip just pestered you._

Who's that...anyways, let's see who this person is. What did he, she, it say?

_AC: :33 are you settled in yet?_

Uh...how do you respond? How does it know you're at home? Maybe its someone you know? Your conscience comes in for a change and tells you it's Nepeta. Thanks memories, It's good for you to be around every once in awhile.

_CG: ...settled in?_

_AC: :33 You know, comfy. I was wondering if i could purrhaps come over and help you if you needed._

_CG: How do you know where i live?_

_AC: :33 I was there when we dropped you off...? Anyways, i knew a long time ago._

_CG: Nepeta...that sounds kind of weird._

_AC: :33 H33H33! I don't mean it like that. _

_CG: alright, well i'm doing fine._

_AC: :33 i'll be ofur in a few minutes, then._

_CG: Wait, what? NO, i'm fine!_

_AC: :33 Your typing quirk is diffurent, maybe i should help you when i get over there._

_CG: NEPETA I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD COME OVER!_

_AC: :33 there it is! H33 H33! See you soon, Karkitty!_

_CG: NEPETA! MY GOG DON'T COME OVER!_

_Arscenstic Catnip [AC] ceased pestering._

Nepeta, that rude little girl...what does she even want with you!? Geez, what were you like before? You wish you knew what you acted like around her, so you could fix this...she knows you're not functioning, why is she being so weird? Is she manipulating you like Terezi?

Terezi...too soon.

Moving on, maybe Nepeta's trying to take advantage of you?

There's a knock at the door. You immediately panic. You shut the computer off quickly and take cover under the couch. More knocks come, more rapidly and impatient after a few minutes.

"Karkitty!" Nepeta calls, muffled through the door. "You home?"

You respond with silence. Your submurged under the couch, hiding, just in case she comes in. Did you even lock the door-

_Creaaaaaaaaak... _

_"Karkitty!" N_epeta squeals excitedly.

Nope.


	23. You Choose

You wait quietly as Nepeta strolls down the dark hallways away from the wine colored door. She came into the mellow dull light, looking around eagerly for you.

You held your breath subconsciously, not wanting to make any sound. Nepeta came in, inspecting your purple pod for your presence.

"Karkitty, are you sleeping?" She purrs affectionately.

She gingerly pawed through it, not finding you. Nepeta then looks around, seeming concerned, and walks into the kitchen. Letting your caught breath go, you perk up at her lack of presence and decide to slip out quickly out the door before she came back.

You army crawl softly on the dark floors, scooting away from the couch. Your eyes remain locked on the door ahead. You got from under the couch, and finally stood up. You began to stealthily stride towards the door when-

"There you are!" Nepeta squeals.

You automatically feel the aftershock of the Leo's exclaim when she tackle pounces you. You tumble backwards with a shriek, landing on your back. The hard wood sends a shock through your aching spine and head. You gasp at the pinching pain in your skull.

"Ow!" You hiss, eyes shut.

Nepeta giggles. "Are you alright?"

You grit your teeth for a moment, not responding. You sigh, blowing off Nepeta's stupid actions, and peel your eyes open.

Nepeta's watching you intently as you try to focus your vision. You sit up begrudgingly, letting Nepeta perch on your lap neatly and patiently.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asks with a squeak.

Your head is throbbing. You let yourself flop against the back of the couch in agony as you groan subtly.

"Crap..." You utter.

"Huh?" Nepeta perks slightly.

"Nepeta, why are you here?" You whine.

"To visit you, of course! You seemed pretty furrious when Equius carried you home," Nepeta smiles a little with a shrug.

"Yeah, and I want to go back there. Dave needs me around," You huff in exhaustion.

"You can't, Jawn is still upset." Nepeta reminds sadly.

"I can't fix that if I'm not there," You counter.

"Lets just wait." Nepeta decides. "Give him some time to think things through,"

You sigh, knowing that's a good reasoning. John can't think if he's always dealing with you.

"How about I entertain you?" Nepeta suggests cheerily, sliding off of you.

You hum. "And do what? It's boring in here,"

"How about we walk to my private hang out," Nepeta gives a small gasp of excitement.

Nepeta stands, lending out a hand to help you up. You accept her offer and cling to her gloved hand as she tugs you up with a huff. You thank her, but she only responds with a half shrug. You both journey out the door, going to wherever Nepeta thinks is amusing.

You both finally got there, and the 'fun place' turned out to be right by Nepeta's home. You and Nepeta stood at what was a large beautiful almost teal colored forest. Nepeta stepped into the fresh marsh easily, feeling at home already.

You hesitate. You've only been in the suburb and city areas so far, who knows what this will be like. Nepeta takes your hand gently, urging you into the forest. You finally step in.

It smells like fresh dirt and it is almost minty because of the exotic plants. The sunset's beauteous orange and salmon pink rays were giving their last lingering greetings through the leaves, giving the day's end a warm feeling. Everything was subtle, yet alive. The cold damp areas in the forest were already preparing dew on the grass and trees and bushes for the morning.

The last of the creatures deserted main sight and crawled into their beloved tiny and hidden spaces, nudging their young in first carefully. As the small blue felines curled up, the mother gingerly entered, curling up right behind them, granting them warmth and security.

"It's pretty, right?" Nepeta says almost vaguely.

You see her watching everything with familiarity, seeming pleased with her timing. You nodded, not wanting to speak and disturb the remaining silence.

Nepeta begins to walk along, making you follow. She looks calm yet eager to show you what she has in store.

Nepeta leads you through the winding trees, having to weave through jumbles of bushes now and then before going back to help you. The trees were all closer together than you thought; they were shrouds of vegetation in a large dirt patch. Finally, Nepeta stopped at a large, grey and tall looking bulky tree.

"We just gotta climb," Nepeta says pleasingly.

Nepeta glances at the lowest branch, perhaps five feet in the air, and leaps at it and clings. She gets a foot hold and begins to climb up the branches like steps. Some were steps, actually. A few wooden planks were set sturdily between the tree and a close by boulder. A support lay under earth the few steps, mostly made of several growing branches.

You grip the first branch over your head, tugging yourself up weakly as Nepeta trailed ahead with her trench coat swishing behind.

You sigh, knowing this was pointless. You aren't going to ask for help though. Oh no! Definitely not! You would look pathetic and lame. You let go of the branch and looked around.

A long thick branch was dangling on last resort off of another nearby tree. You step over, snap it off, and inspect it closely. It's long, thick, durable, not to mention a few feet taller than you, and pretty cool looking.

You get an idea. You pace back a few feet away from the branch. You set the stick in jousting position, beginning to charge. As you run closer to the designated area, you tilt the front of the branch down. It hits the dirt roughly, flinging up. You hoist yourself and the top of the branch up, letting yourself glide swiftly to the tree's steps.

You let go of the branch as you journey to the next, landing with a thud. You huff as your legs slightly bend at the pressure, balancing yourself on the tree. Nepeta looks back.

"Wow, that was impurressive!" She giggles.

You give a shaky smile, still startled, and move on up the steps and branches. Nepeta leads ahead, this time more observant of you, and chatters along the way. You don't listen to a word of it; but you do enjoy seeing her so happy to see and be with you. If only John was this nice...

Nepeta stops at the end of the tree's stairway. A canopy of teal leaves overlap each other beautifully, yet still block the rest of the area's entry. Nepeta gets out her attachable claws and wrecks them out of the way. The leaves and tiny thin branches fall to Nepeta's feet as she walks over. You follow and look up through the leafy hole leading up.

You climb carefully upwards, head poking up with a tiny perk as you observe.

Nepeta sat down on a thick intruding branch as if it were a bench, surrounded by her trinkets and personal works.

The thin branches that were too tiny to be sat on were draped with fur pelts, hats, and occasionally a few beheld empty yet still colorfully decorated jars dangling from strings that accompanied some candles. The teal leaves reflected the colorful glow of the rainbow jars, which became more vivid as the sun said its good byes. The floor was a huge wooden plank, obviously made from another tree, and had only a few small age signs. It's peeling grey interior was covered by a large shaggy white pelt that still had a wolf like head.

What you guessed was Nepeta's journal or doodle book, lay on the branch bench with a cup of pencils and pens beneath it on the floor. You made your way over and sat on the branch next to Nepeta, exhaling with relief from climbing.

"This is really cool..." You compliment tiredly.

"Thanks," Nepeta hums a little. "Equius did a lot of the foundation work. I just decorated with stuff I killed and found."

That sounds disturbing... You ignore the killing part and clear your throat. "So how many people come up here?"

Nepeta looks down at the floor. "Only me,"

You give her a skeptical look. "But didn't Equius make it too?"

She didn't take we focus off of the ground. "He doesn't like it up here anymore."

"Huh? Why not?" You ask.

"We built this place a long time ago. When I just barely became meowrails with him, we wanted a tree house," She smiled a little at the memories. "We always came up here...then one day we-we didn't come up here. We played a game inside."

"What kind of game?" You ask, expecting it to be fun.

"It was an awful game." Nepeta looks up sternly. "A game you would never agree to if you had the knowledge or agency."

You frown. What kind of game would be awful? It wouldn't be a game at all then, would it? Games are supposed to be fun.

"You were in it too," she says. "Anyways, when we both died, we were gone for a long time. We were nothing but dream bubbles. But we were helped out. We came back again, and we could actually see each other and be together again."

"That sounds great, but how's that relevant to the tree?" You ask.

"The first day I came back up here with Equius, the place wasn't the same. I had pictures up and..." She trails off.

You notice all the fragments of film and paper on the floor now. Pieces of the film showed past eyes, noses, hands, and smiles. They were shredded.

"What happened to them?"

Nepeta was looking at the floor again. "I tore them up. They reminded me too much of the past."

You understand a bit. The last memories of Nepeta simply haunted her, the way she used to be before this so called "horrible game". She might not want anyone to be up here but herself because its her safe haven. The day she left it, the game started and she was never able to enjoy herself again. She doesn't want anyone to ruin her safe haven. But you're up here. She trusts you.

"So I was in this game?" You ask.

"Yes. But you probably can't remember it." She responds. "I wish I was like you, unable to remember the bad stuff,"

"No you don't." You shake your head. "I'm so confused and lost and look at what I did to Dave and John."

"I don't care, you're actually able to be happy now." Nepeta reasoned. "I can be happy, but I always have to remember when I couldn't be."

You nod. "Nepeta, I'm sorry for being such a screw up. I brought up such a bad subject-"

"Karkitty, you were perfect then and you still are now." Nepeta reassures. "There is no difference in who you are now and back then. Both times, you really cared and were a passionate person."

"Really?" You raise a brow.

"Yeah. Nobody else saw it, but I saw right through you. You were a caring leader. You just weren't ready to grow up yet." Nepeta shrugs.

"I'm not one now, I'm just a follower." You say.

"For now, but only because you're learning again. Just like last time. You just got to try." Nepeta insists.

Nepeta is being so nice despite your mistakes. She says you were passionate and caring, is that true? She says you're passionate and caring now...is that true either? You don't know, but you don't care. You're just glad Nepeta can be such a confidence booster. She is so sweet...did you ever like her back then?

"Did I ever like you before I lost my memory?" You ask.

Nepeta looks as if she was about to say no, but blinks and smiles softly. "We were great furriends in my mind, but maybe you thought diffurent."

"I hope we can continue that friends thing." You say back gratefully.

Nepeta giggles lightly. "I suppose we can only hope..." She looks at you directly now. "Karkat, am I a bother?"

"No!" You immediately say. "You're the only one who is fully friendly to me and still has their memory.

"You're so nice and helpful, not to mention really fun to be with. You brought me up here, when you don't let anybody else. You really know how to please a friend."

Nepeta looks absolutely pleased to hear this. She smiles widely and hugs you. You flinch at first, but relax soon after.

Nepeta seems a bit lost too, maybe she's just as lonely as you are also, and she actually likes to be with you. You then remember Dave. You almost forgot about him! You need to get back to Dave...but do you?

Do you want to go back to Dave, fight off John and maybe live in happiness, or stay with Nepeta, let them be, and establish a friendship? But either way one is left out. Nepeta cant be alone, that would be devastating. If Dave was left behind memory-less, you would also be guilty. There's no way Dave and Nepeta could live in the same home, they've both got their own! So what will it be?

Dave or Nepeta?


	24. Good Night, Karkitty

**okay...about the whole "Dave or Nepeta" thing, i'm evaluating the rest of the story. So! Since it's been like 3 days, i ought to update. this is mainly fluff and makeup for last chapter's untied ends. Yeah...i kept saying sunset! I forgot the Alternian sun is their enemy! GAHHHH! so enjoy this short Karnep. But don't get too attached ... ;o)**

"It's getting purrity late," Nepeta observes.

It was rather late in the day...the sun was climbing up. If they didn't get inside, the sun wouldn't do them any good. Nepeta stood up, tugging you up along. You watched as Nepeta slowly let go of your hand, and walked to the edge of the tree's plank. She leaped off, olive green trench coat flowing behind with her pin-on tail. She giggled with the delight of the adrenaline. The wind blew her short, messy black hair behind her ears. Her hat's ear flaps went up just as swiftly, trailing behind without any direction. Nepeta smiled and landed on her feet with a thud on the dirt.

You glared. You couldn't do that...could you? You shuffled to the edge hesitantly. Nepeta looked up with her rounded features, expecting you to do something. You grin shakily at her, trying to hide your fear of jumping and coming to a splat instead of a thud.

"Just a minute!" You call.

Nepeta giggles and shakes her head. "You don't have to jump without any help! I'll catch you!"

You give her a scoff. Her? Catch you? Nepeta is no stronger than you are, you bet. You shrug with a sigh.

"You sure you can catch me?" You ask.

"I've done a lot more than you think, Karkitty." Nepeta says with a brow raise. "I can handle a few pounds,"

You know you can't back out of this. You step back a few paces before bolting back and jumping off the plank. You shut your eyes, scared of what you'll feel next. You feel wind rushing past your face, howling in your ears. Your heart thumping rapidly is the only thing that can possibly over power the sound. You feel the wind force your arms up as you free fall, making you feel like your flying. You then feel a sudden thump. You open your eyes, thinking you're dead, but you're actually in Nepeta's arms.

Nepeta sets you down gently. Your shaky feet hit the floor and you laugh triumphantly. Nepeta chuckles a bit in response and moves along. You follow behind, pefectly fine as if you weren't before.

The Alternian sun was coming up, and you two needed to hurry. You often referred to the "moon" as your "sun" because it just made you feel like you were with John and Dave again. Yet Nepeta said that the sun here was bad and the sun back at their homes were not as radiant and awful. You still like to call the moon the sun...it just reminds you of your old home.

You come up to your new home, seeing Nepeta looking slightly disapointed for the day to come to an end. Nepeta gives a small sweet smile reassuring her well being and let you up to your door. You open the door and step in, and to your pleasant surprise, Nepeta does too.

"I ought to stay at least one night to make sure you're safe and sound..." Nepeta shrugs. "Is that okay?"

You nod almost immediately, wanting someone to be there. You don't have the memories of any time of being alone. Except that one night in the Hospital where you tried to move it around and get Nepeta. Or was that during the day? Whatever. You just remember that you don't like being alone.

You look around, forgetting where your bed is. You look at your pod, thinking this is the place to sleep, and make your way over. Nepeta giggles, making you turn around.

"Huh?"

"Oh, that's just not your bed," Nepeta says. "That's a place to kip, your real bed is in another room."

You nod as if you knew this. "Oh, okay."

Nepeta leads you down a hallway you never even noticed that was right around the dark corner of the room. The hallway was dimly lit by one or two candles.

"Before you were so interested in humans...so you wanted a bed like theirs." Nepeta says and opens a door at the end of the hallway.

You step in and see something much more than expected. Instead of a simple twin bed similiar to Dave or John's, it was a queen sized bed. It was set in the center of a deep grey room with romcom posters everywhere. The bed, however, was not very second hand. It was blanketed in a deep purple, and had black pillows, some plain, some decorated with classic Tangle Tree wallpaper designs.

"It's really nice...I hope it's not too nice for you." Nepeta smiles.

The bed was next to a nightstand painted pitch black. It had a few items on them; a white mug with some writing on it, a notebook and pen, and a few sweatpants sticking out of the drawers.

You walk over to the nightstand, inspecting the items that should be familiar to you. Sadly, they are not. The mug has some odd writing on it, and you struggle to read it. This isn't the normal stuff you have learned to partcially read. It is some odd curvy writing.

"Go away," Nepeta says.

"Huh?" Your heart sinks.

"No, the cup says 'Go Away'." Nepeta explains hurriedly and giggles.

"Oh," You grin with relief and set the mug down.

It must be severely late, you feel tired out of your mind. Your eyes drop to the lush looking bed, wanting to flop down and sleep immediately. Nepeta can observe this, and makes her way out the door, speaking over her shoulder.

"I'll be out here, sleeping on the couch." Nepeta informs.

You simply nod and flop face first onto the bed. You crawl the rest of the way up, shove the covers off and crawl underneath them and get cozy. The bed is ice cold, but it's soft as ever. You look at the digital clock on the nightstand.

5:00 AM.

Wow. That is late...ah, well. You can sleep until tomorrow night, so no problem. You shut your eyes, expecting to fall asleep immediately. But your eyes don't have anything to do with it. You can't sleep. Too much is on your mind, not to mention you're used to a person being in the same room as you.

It's not a thing for safety, or reassurance, or whatever childish ten year old thing you could probably be doing. It's the fact that you are not sure what to do. You were never left alone to do whatever you want. Even if you want to sleep, you just can not. You don't like being alone because it nips at your memory. It makes you feel like you've been alone before, like it was the worst thing, and everything went wrong. You don't like being wrong or looking stupid, it's frustrating.

You open your eyes.

5:01 AM.

Dang it. You sit up and push the covers off. You stumble tiredly out of the room. You are expecting rings to be under your eyes, but you refuse to rest. You walk down the hallways, seeing all the lights are out but one. You creep around the corner to see Nepeta sleeping peacefully in the center of the couch using her coat as a blanket. A small light was next to her head, a candle it was.

You walk up silently as possible, and look at the candle. You tip toe around it, and lay next to Nepeta on the couch. You have enough room to be right in front of her on the couch yet not touch her. You look down at the candle. Gently blowing air at it, you see the tiny flame flail and attempt to stay alive but eventually vanish.

You feel a warm arm wrap around your waist, pulling you inwards. You get scooted inwards towards Nepeta, and feel another arm wrap around. You just realized how cold you are. You were ice cold, but Nepeta's soft warmth was doing better for you right now.

"Thanks Nepeta," You say, slightly emberassed.

"Good night, Karkitty." Nepeta whispers in your ear.


	25. Miss Me?

You wake up to Nepeta's shifting. You still feel her arms over your shoulders, keeping you as warm as possible. She was still asleep, as you can tell by looking over your shoulder. Nepeta nuzzled her head into your back and dozed on.

You sigh, feeling a bit tired yet too awake to go back to sleep. You see a mist surround your exhaled carbon dioxide. It's cold. You tense up, realizing that it's freezing in here. Nepeta's trench coat only warmed herself; her arms did you no good.

You might as well get up and check out the kitchen. Perhaps you can make something warm to eat. Maybe you even have ingredients for pancakes. Yet, you're not sure if pancakes are a human consumption. You don't know if your old self liked humans enough to the point of eating what they did. The trolls didn't seem to object to the pancake buffet the other morning, though.

You sit up, carefully and slowly taking Nepeta's arms off of you. You drape them at her side and get off the couch silently. You step away and get one last look at her. She curls up, noticing your heat has left, and sub-consciously wraps her tail around her.

You move on, walking to the kitchen. You've never been in there before, so you don't truly know if you're in the right place. There's black and white checked tile flooring and the walls are an olive green. The cabinets and counters are black with granite to compliment. It's pretty small, but has it's spacious moments.

You walk to what you expect is the fridge, and open it. You feel like you can't get any cooler, but you're proved wrong. The strong cold wips at your clothing when you open the fridge. The air calms down and you're left with a subtle cold blow.

You look around in the fridge, seeing everything you can imagine. There were cans that were previously opened and lazily thrown back in half full, cans of Tab that were frozen to the tip, an old small ice cream carton for single people who had nobody to share it with, some green pie that had been sealed carefully with plastic and never touched and labeled in bold in Alternian, and a few sauce bottles.

You reach for one of the abandoned cans. You take it out and peak inside it as you shut the fridge. It looks like meat, but you're not too sure. Its color is a dark brown, and it even smells like meat. Except it looked detioriated and kinda sloppy. You look at the can's label. It's in English, thankfully.

**"BEEFY STRIPS" **

**"You'll TASTE the country!"**

**"Ninty percent whole meat!"**

**"_reheat this item and stir thoroughly, content may be toxic to those with weak stomachs."_**

Um...Seems legit! You catch sight of the microwave and turn to use it. You open the little door, and put the can in. You glare at the buttons. What do you do...?

You press a button and hear a subtle beep. You flinch but notice nothing remarkable happens. Just a number appeared on the screen in light green. You focus. You think that says two. You move on and press another button. Now it's...twenty er...twenty something. You look at the buttons again. You press 'cook'.

You wait for your twenty seconds and take your mystery meat and a fork and go back to the living room. Nepeta's awake now and laying on the couch horizontally as she was before. You sit on the arm of the sofa, stirring the meat around hearing occasional sloshes and slops.

"What is that?" Nepeta scrunches her nose.

"Beefy strips," You quote casually.

Nepeta sniffs the air in suspicion. "It smells like something i would hunt."

"I hunted it down," You say. "In the fridge."

"I guess that's similar enough." Nepeta admits. "You're on your own eating that, though."

You take a spoonful of it finally. The warm meat helps your body temperature a bit, but it's slimy. You gag slightly and force yourself to swallow it. No wonder you abandoned this can earlier.

"Is it good?" Nepeta asks curiously.

You give a fake smile. "Yeah, it's pretty average."

You eat more of it for the warmth rather than the flavor. You have a lot on your mind.

You're still pretty unsure about Dave. You thought a lot about him last night, you even had a dream about him. It was really odd, you only remember your dream containing Dave and you being upset about something.

The entire time, Dave sat there. You remember something egging you on from behind, but you mostly tuned it out. You could only hear a crowd of mumbles in the background as you tried to speak to Dave. You kept asking him things, practically begging for information you can't recall at the moment. Before you knew it, a large fork like spear plunged your heart. As you fell, you remember seeing Dave taking out his phone, speaking into it, and eventually asking for you. The moment you stopped looking at him and everything went dark, you saw pure shock on his face. As the dark consumed your sight, all you could do was feel, listen and smell. You smelt metallic presence and dirt as you heard cries and screams. You started to feel cold creep up on your motionless corpse. Your dream ended when the cold got to the real you that morning.

You finish your can of horrible meat. Nepeta was watching the entire time. You got to tell her how you feel. It will hurt her feelings, but you're sure she's felt some heart break before. It's not like you're both dating, right?

Wait...What's dating? Whatever, you only remember that word not it's meaning. It sort of just popped up. You shove that thought aside, remembering your original goal.

"Hey so uh..." You begin hesitantly.

Nepeta nods, paying full attention. "Yes?"

"I might not stay around here," You say.

"What do you mean?" Nepeta asks.

"I mean, i have to get out of this place." You try to clarify. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"But...you're with _me_," Nepeta says, sounding hurt.

"I know, you're a wonderful friend." You reassure.

Nepeta's eyes simply tell you that you are not helping her. She looks broken as she slowly looks down to the floor.

"What's wrong, I'm not insulting you." You try not to whine.

"Furriends," She whimpers. "After everything I DID?"

"Nepeta, I'm not leaving you because you're a terrible friend." You say slowly and unsurely. "Dave needs help."

"That's not what i'm saying." Nepeta says edgily. "I'm not sad about you implying that i'm a bad furriend; I'm sad that i'm your furriend purriod."

"You hate me?" You ask.

"No, i furreaking love you." Nepeta moans. "And i'm just a colleague."

"I..." You trail off. You don't understand. What's love? You can't even relate to her...how can you comfort her if you have no idea what she's talking about?! Change the subject, Karkat! Hurry, she's about to cry or something!

"You can come with me," You say quickly.

Nepeta sniffles and nods. "Okay,"

* * *

You both made your way over there. You felt pretty stupid running back to Dave after all of ... that. You had to be dragged away and everything, but Dave didn't even budge. What was all that about?

Your thoughts stop as you get to the front door. This moment...is inception.

Dang it sub-conscience! Stop saying words that don't make sense yet! URRRRR! You want to tear your hair out, but then you'd look stupid in front of Dave.

You knock on the door, thoughts active once again.

If John is there, you'll have to be the better guy and bury the hatchet.

CONSCIENCE, GIVE IT A BREAK.

Let's rephrase that. If John is there, you'll have to be the better guy and kill the argument. You would do that for Dave. Dave is the greatest friend you've ever had since you've woken up. John used to be your best one, but he showed otherwise. So for now, Dave is your best colleague.

The door creaks open and Dave sticks his head out. You wave subtly as Nepeta stands shyly behind you.

"Oh...hey Karkat?" Dave says unsurely.

"Hi." You say as cheerfully as p

**okay guys! I'm so happy about this fic- i thought it was a cool idea to start, but i wasn't sure if anybody would think the same! ObIOUsly i got to do more of this stuff. Thanks for reviewing and don't be afraid to continue! I love opinions, even if they're negative.**

ossible. "Miss me?"


	26. No, I Never Missed You

**Okay guys, before our chapter I must say: I SAW THOR 2 I LOVED IT I LOVED IT I LOVED IT THEY MADE LOKI EVEN SEXIER WHICH IS SO HARD TO DO BUT THEY DID IT! *smashes keyboard in ecstasy* ashdnxnjdnxksksjdjxxnddjdkfllll! X) it was so funny and so cute and soooooo feelsy and explosive! The only bad part was the new villian. He had no backstory whatsoever and he was pretty ugly, but he was pretty mysterious i guess. ANYWAYS FOR THOSE NON AVENGER NERDS, READ MY NEW CHAPTER. :o) but aye, since i'm still in the Avengers' mood over here, i might be low on HS juices.**

"I...I didn't expect to see you here." Dave stammers, looking back.

Why was Dave so shaky? Before you could answer your question, a hand set on Dave's shoulder. Dave staggered back and John poked his head out the door.

"Hey, i thought i told you off." John snarls.

"Listen," You begin. "I know we're not cool anymore, but i want to help Dave. Dirk is working and isn't able to care for him as much, and let's be honest you can't pull of the weight. I care about Dave as well as you."

"Don't do that." John says, seeming annoyed. "Words can not convince me, it's all about the action."

"I want action." You say almost immediately. "You've just been preventing me from being in it."

"It's your problem, okay? I can help Dave, and you can stay put and let him be as well as Dirk and I."

"You're not listening!" Nepeta intrudes. "Karkitty just wants to help Dave purrgress."

"Nobody asked you." John snaps.

"Guys, can we stop f-fighting?" Dave squeaks hesitantly.

"Dave, the adults are talking right now." John says sternly.

Dave looks down at his converse for comfort as you glare. John pays no mind, but Nepeta speaks up yet again.

"Stop being rude to your furriends," Nepeta hisses. "This is why you're having so many purroblems, you keep being mean."

"Do i need to say it again?" John warns. "Nobody asked you."

"I'm inviting myself." Nepeta says. "I'm standing up fur what's right here; and let's be honest Jawn. You're being the biggest douchebag right now."

"You are completely irrelevant to this arguement." John defends back. "You're just a tag along, you don't know anything that's going on!"

"I know that you're mistreating Karkitty and Dave." Nepeta says back.

"Guys, let's stop before another problem comes up." Dave says quietly.

"Dave's right," You finally speak up after all this time. "Your fighting is getting annoying. Nepeta, you best stay out of this and go home."

"No." Nepeta snaps. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Nepeta, stop being a skank." John insults mercilessly. "You're just being an obstacle."

"You're not so purrfect yourself," Nepeta says. "You keep pushing your furriends away and shutting down. How is Karkitty supposed to understand you if you're being a whiny little girl?"

You didn't recodnize how quickly the next motion came, but you knew it happened. Nepeta fell to the floor in shock after a smack sounded off. John's arm was raised and Dave was out of sight with the blink of an eye. You glared at it all in shock wondering what to do next. John just smacked Nepeta to the floor.


	27. Off the Terrace We Go!

You stood in shock as Nepeta pulled herself up. She sat on the floor, tears already smudged on her face. You could see her tears from here. Dirt and her blood tainted it's color.

John gapes. "I'm so sorry i didn't mean to-" He sputters. "It was an accident, i swear-"

Nepeta suddenly gave out a whimper and began to cry. John panicked and sat right down next to her hurriedly and began to stammer.

"Nepeta, please don't cry..." John begs.

Nepeta looks up with a sniffle. She creases her brows. After wiping a cheek with her sleeve, she stood up. John did too.

"I'm so sorry-"

Nepeta yelled and interrupted John, shoving him hard. John hit the wall with a thud, groaning a bit. The wall was pretty rough, afterall. John shoved her back.

"I said i was sorry! I didn't mean to!" John exclaims.

"Sorry isn't acceptable, remember?" Nepeta hissed.

They quickly escalated in tone, and began to shove each other. Dave wasn't out of the picture anymore, he was shyly standing at the door watching again. You couldn't do anything; you were paralyzed with fear.

John was about to smack Nepeta again when she gripped his arm. Nepeta gripped the other one. They began to tussle and scream at each other. John began to over power Nepeta, making her stagger back. She stumbled more and more until she was at the edge of the terrace.

John didn't realize how dangerous this was; he kept pushing. Nepeta quickly turned on a heel, making John's back face the edge. John turned also, but his heel slipped. With a final scream from both of them, they fell off the terrace.

"John!" You shriek.

You hear the screams echo and fade. You keep listening. You finally hear a light thump. You're about to relax when you hear a loud clash and car alarms go off.

Crap! Is he DEAD?!

You scratch that thought away, knowing it will only involve tedious thinking and over analyzing. You run down the apartment stairs, Dave trailing behind also. You try to look and see where they landed, hoping they aren't hurt too badly.

You and Dave finally reach the bottom floor and turn around the corner to see where they landed. John landed face first into an open dumpster, luckily. Yet Nepeta wasn't as good, she landed on her back on the hood of a car.

"Nepeta!" You gasp, running towards her.

Nepeta was unconcious, of course. You shake her desperately, but only see a trickle of olive green poke out from her forehead to respond. You bite your lip. Is that blood? You don't know, you have no idea what color her blood is. That could be paint or guacamole for all you know.

You look back and see Dave staring at John. You feel a little guilty for leaving him and John.

"Is he awake?" You ask.

Dave looks back, nodding. "Yeah but he says his legs really hurt."

"John!" You holler. "Can you get out by yourself?"

"No!" John yells, sounding pained. "I landed on them! After i fell, i slumped down into the trash legs first and hit something hard!"

"Alright, i'm coming!" You assure.

You look back at Nepeta, wondering if you can carry her and John. You haul Nepeta over your shoulder. Your leg bends a bit under the pressure. You carry on.

You walk over to the dumpster and put out your free hand.

"Grab on, i'll pull you out." You explain.

John rolls over to the edge of the dumpster and snatches your hand. You pull him out with ease. John lands on his feet, but immediately falls to the ground.

"I think i sprained something," John whines.

"Okay, fine. We got to get Nepeta to the hospital anyways. Dave, go get your brother and explain everything." You instruct.

Dave nods and quickly leaves. John sits up and winces a bit. You sit down, letting Nepeta lie on her side on the floor.

"Which foot is it?" You ask.

"Both," John sighs. "I'm hoping i didn't do anything too stupid."

"Aside from that," You say, "Why did you smack Nepeta? And then after she started crying, you kept doing that?"

"The first time was an accident, i swear." John immidiately says, raising his hands. "Then when i said sorry and stuff, she shoved me around. I got frustrated and i kind of...went with my anger."

"You can't do that man, look what it did." You sigh.

"Nepeta isn't weak, she did a lot of it too." John points out. "She shoved me back, she even turned me towards the edge of the terrace rather than scooting us both back."

You realize that's completely true. Ugh! No, John can't be right! This isn't fair!

"John, you've just been so mean lately..." You mutter.

"I know, you just don't know the half of it." John speaks up.

"What happened then?" You ask.

"Dave's all i have left now," John summarizes. "That's all i can really say without crying like a freaking baby."

"Oh," You look to the stairs, hearing clanks. Dave and Dirk are back downstairs, and ready to go. Dirk took a turn to get his car, and Dave came over to help you three.

Dave hesitantly picked up Nepeta. You tensed up, worrying if he could carry her. He could. He actually was able to carry her easily, surprisingly. You helped John up later on by slinging his arm around your shoulder.

Maybe John actually has a good reason to be such a jerk..?

Dirk drove you four to the hospital and checked in John and Nepeta. Turns out John broke both of his legs. Nepeta luckily only had a badly sprained back and a mild concussion.

Dirk closed the door to John and Nepeta's room, looking at you and Dave next.

"So, i got you two a check up since we're here," Dirk says. "So, you guys and sit in that room over there. I left you guys a snack since it's like...five."

You and Dave shrug it off and go to the room he instructed you to go to. You both sit in the little chairs and notice Dirk did leave you two a snack. A big bag of doritos lay perfectly set on the table on top of the magazenes.

You open them immediately as Dave watches curiously. You open it and smell the wonderful fragrence of cool ranch and fatty calories. You set the bag on the table and take a chip.

You actually remember these. You think Dave likes them, but you're not so sure now that he doesn't have a memory. Dave cautiously takes a chip and puts it in his mouth.

Dave's eyes slightly widen at the flavor. He hastily eats the rest and gets another handful. You smile a little. Dave really digs those chips.

Dave ate the entire bag before you could get anymore than a handful. It was greedy, but it was kind of working for him. Dave's just adorable, okay? He is so clueless now, having no idea how wonderful he's acting. How childlike.

Finally a doctor came into the room. He checked his notes before frowning a bit. He must see the files of you being recorded for being violent. You give a small surpressed smile to reassure him. He looks up and flinches. You frown and look at Dave for an explination. He leans in and whispers.

"Your teeth are just really sharp and freaky looking," Dave whispers.

You nod in understanding. You bet you looked really odd. The doctor finally says something.

"Okay, so we're just going to check up and estimate when your memory will be back," He says, avoiding your eye contact warily. "Just sit tight and we'll get your results after a few tests,"

**hehehehe. Dave's dorito addiction has returned. Review~?**


End file.
